


Avatar: The Broken Airbender

by Alex_Thompson95



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Minor Aang/Katara, Multi, Original Character(s), Penetration, Poor Aang, Shota, Shotacon, Torture, content approved by S.C.A.R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 31,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Thompson95/pseuds/Alex_Thompson95
Summary: I've recently started rewatching Avatar the last airbender and thought of something I'd like to share. This takes place about a month after the end of the show.
Kudos: 30
Collections: Sin Corps





	1. The Avatar Captured

**Author's Note:**

> As of right now in this fanfic Aang is still 12, when he goes through the horrific events he experiences, I don't know if that goes against the terms of the site but if it does I'd like to know so I can change it if need be, usually the stories I right have kids going through things that are sometimes pretty adult, and other times they're just really bad. I don't intend to violate the terms and conditions of this site, or offend anyone with any stories I write, it's just the kind of stories I tend to come up with involve children going through bad things and ultimately getting rescued from them at some point. With that said I'd appreciate some feedback and i'd like to hear what you like about this first chapter and if anyone would like to see more. This is just the introduction so nothing too bad happens at this point, the real bad stuff comes later.

Aang got out of bed slowly trying not to wake Katara. He wanted to visit firelord Zuko to see how he was doing. He got dressed and grabbed his glider. A week ago a war broke out between two groups within the fire nation. The nation became divided, the firebenders that opposed Zuko formed a nation in the south and Zuko was trying his best to prevent an all out war. When Aang arrived at the fire temple the guards bowed there heads.

"Can I speak with Zuko please?" Aang asked bowing his head in return.

"Of course young avatar, right this way." One of the guards said.

They opened the doors and Aang saw Zuko. The flames behind the throne were flaring and Zuko was breathing heavily, sitting on his throne. He yelled spewing fire from his mouth and into the air. When he saw Aang he calmed himself, stood up and bowed. Aang bowed too.

"Sorry about that Aang. Welcome, what brings you here?" Zuko asked.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing, I know things haven't been easy for you lately." Aang said.

"I knew it wouldn't be. Anyways I have some bad news. Azula escaped and no one knows were she went, and to make things worse we've gotten reports that the earth kingdom is going through a power struggle. Someone's trying to take the earth kings throne. Right now we don't have the ability to assist them."

"I'll go see what I can do." Aang said.

"No that's ok, we have a plan. I'd like your help with the southern fire nation. They're causing trouble and demanding to speak with you or else they'll launch an attack against us, but I don't think they want to talk to you Aang, be on your guard."

"It'll be ok. I'll sort this out." Aang said with a smile.

"Maybe you should take someone with you. I've heard that there are some very bad people that do unspeakable things to kids."

"I'll be fine, I'm the avatar."

"I hope so, but just in case take this." Zuko said handing him a red crystal.

"What is it?"

"It's a flare, all you need to do is heat it up and throw it into the air. Use it if you get into any trouble."

"Ok I will. Thanks Zuko. I mean firelord Zuko." Aang said bowing to Zuko one last time before leaving.

Zuko watched as Aang opened his glider and flew off towards the southern fire nation.

Zuko smiled, he was sure Aang could do this, but he called a guard over and told him to get his uncle.

Aang landed and started walking on foot. He saw many houses burned, and chard bodies lying in the streets.

"What happened here?" Aang wondered, tears flowing down his face.

He immediately was reminded about when he went back to the southern air temple with Sokka and Katara the first time they met. He saw lights flickering in the distance and ran to see what was going on. 4 fire benders were fighting each other. Aang went between them as 2 of them launched a huge fireball at the others. Aang put up a rock wall shielding the other two from the blast.

"ENOUGH! What's going on here?!" Aang shouted.

"They attacked us, we never saw it coming." One of the men said.

Aang turned to the attackers and took his fighting stance.

The men behind Aang grabbed him and the other two ran at him. Aang struggled but before he could reach the stone Zuko gave him one of the men put something into his mouth, bit down on it, and breathed out his nose. Hot steam hit Aangs face, he cried out in pain and went limp. He slowly passed out.

Iroh arrived and saw Aang's staff on the ground. He looked around for a moment and jumped onto a rooftop scouting the area. He saw smoke raising in the distance and the four men heading in it's direction carrying Aang. Iroh chased after them.

"We should be able to make it back to the earth kingdom before he wakes up." One of the men said.

"Awww man, but I wanted to have some fun with him before we got there." Another one said.

"Don't worry you'll get your fun, the soon to be new earth king promised remember?"

They all nodded and put Aang on a bench below deck.

"Princess your plan worked perfectly."

"Of course it did, now all we need to do is deliver him to the new earth king and help him take the throne, then you boys can have your fun." Azula said with a menacing smile.

Iroh saw a fire nation ship heading out to sea, he ran back to firelord Zuko and told him what he saw.

"Do you know where they're taking him?" Zuko asked.

"No, but the southern fire nation was almost completely destroyed, only a few houses remain and as far as I could tell there were no survivors." Iroh explained.

RAAAGGH! I NEVER SHOULD'VE LET AANG GO BY HIMSELF!" Zuko shouted.

"This isn't your fault firelord Zuko, we'll find him." Iroh said trying to calm his nephew.

"I hope so. Send word to the other nations. The Avatar has been captured." Zuko said.


	2. Torment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where Aang experiences things he never did before and not in a pleasant way, also this was just something I thought of, Aang can only go into the Avatar state if his will is one with the majority of his past lives. Aang can't go into the Avatar state if the majority of his past lives don't agree to help him.

Katara woke up expecting Aang to be next to him when she saw he wasn't she called out to Sokka to see if he knew where he went. She noticed his glider was missing. It was always next to him in case of emergencies. She asked Sokka where Aang went. Sokka saw him flying to the fire temple and assured her that everything was ok. At that moment a bell rang throughout the village and she heard words she didn't expect to hear for years if ever again. She got dressed and woke up Appa. Momo woke too.

Aang's missing, we have to find him yip yip." She said as her and Sokka climbed on.

Appa took off into the air and they headed to Zuko. Zuko explained everything, from the divide, which she knew little about, to Aang going on his own to meet with the southern fire nation.

"Aang shouldn't have gone out there by himself, sure he's mastered the elements and all, but he's still a kid, We need to find him." Katara said.

"Katara I want to help. I asked Aang to go out there. Not on his own of course but I still asked him to do it. He was just checking up on me and I put him in danger by letting him go by himself."

Iroh interrupted, "No Zuko, you did what you thought was best for your people, Aang understands this, I'm certain that he would not hesitate to help his friends in there time of need. You did nothing wrong."

Katara walked over to Zuko and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Aang's a tough kid, we'll find him, I'm sure of it." Katara assured him.

He looked up at her and smiled then he got up and said, "I'm coming with you. I have my own dragon now and we should have an easier time spotting him from the air if he manages to escape from wherever he is. Plus my dragon should be able to follow his sent."

"Good thinking Zuko. I'll stay here and try to keep order." Iroh said.

"You're coming with us, we need all the help we can get."

"Very well, but who will lead in your absence?"

"Sokka will."

"What me?!" Sokka said in shock.

"You're a great leader and I'd like you to figure out what happened in the south. Uncle says practically everyone was killed. I need you to figure out what happened to them, and if you can how Aang was captured."

With that they headed out. The water tribe headed out to sea with there wooden sailboats, the fire nation took war ships and air balloons and the earth kingdom waited standing guard. The earth king heard rumors about a plan to capture the Avatar, and now everyone was on high alert. Azula was prepared for this and they went through a secret tunnel that was made by the supposed new earth king. They met him at the entrance. 

"I'm glad your not late." Azula said.

"Why would I be, you said you would bring me someone special to play with." The earth bender said.

"I trust the stories of the great Lin Que are true."

"They certainly are, I'm sure you won't be disappointed. Come fallow me. I hope you have a plan to make me the new earth king." Lin Que said.

"We're a lot alike you and I. That is, if these rumors are true. I'm sure you will entertain me." Azula said as the 4 men brought Aang out to her.

"He should wake up tomorrow sometime, we need to be careful, he is the avatar after all." One of them said.

"I assure you that everything will be under control, I've been able to learn some new tricks over the past month of my imprisonment." Azula assured the man and smiled sinisterly.

They went through a dark cave and Azula lit the way using fire bending. They came to the same Crystal cave she and her brother fought Aang and Katara before.

"We should take the earth kingdom first." Azula said.

"Do you really think we can take down the earth kingdom before tomorrow?" Lin Que asked.

"Oh yes, take down the king and the kingdom falls apart, we'll need to do this before the avatar wakes up. I have plans for him."

Azula leaned Aang upright and Lin Que made crystals come up and encase his body. She looked at his face and smiled, then went with Lin Que to overthrow the earth king. It wasn't difficult for them to do, the hard part would come after that.

Aang woke up and tried to wipe his eyes but he soon found out what kind of situation he was in. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his arms and legs and yelped.

"There we are that should keep you from earthbending for a while."

Aang recognized this voice, it was Azula.

"I'm going to enjoy this avatar." She said.

Aang braced himself for whatever Azula was about to do to him, but nothing happened, she left. She went to now earth king Lin Que.

"He's ready for you." She said.

"Good, I'm glad we managed to find some blood benders, this is going to make things much easier." Lin Que said looking at the water tribe twins who bowed.

"Time to play." The earth king said.

They all went down to the cave. Aang was struggling, trying to break free the hole time. He stopped when he heard footsteps. The crystals around him went down but as soon as they did he lost control of his body. He tried to fight it but it made his body hurt he didn't care though.

"I am earth king Lin Que, it's an honor to meet the great avatar, the one who saved the world from the fire nation. I wonder what you sound like."

Aang didn't understand what he meant. He was scared but he refused to show it.

Lin Que continued, "I can either make your time here comfortable or uncomfortable the choice is yours, all you have to do is give me what I want."

"Whatever you want I don't have it." Aang protested.

"Oh but you do have something I want Avatar. Your voice."

"My voice?" Aang asked.

"Oh yes I can tell, this is going to be fun."

Aang didn't know what to expect, but Lin Que's words frightened him. The blood benders made Aang raise his arms and Azula removed his shirt and folded it neatly taking it upstairs. Lin Que went behind Aang and ran his hand along the boy's shoulder. He moved his hand down Aang's body until he reached his pants, he took them off and threw them on the ground. All that was left was his brown undies. The blood benders forced Aang to bend to a 90 degree angle and the earth king bound him once more with the crystals, pinning his arms to the side. Aang was in pain, the crystals hugged his body tight making it impossible for him to bend his arms. Even though he knew it was futile he struggled. Twisting his arms trying to move them out of the position they were in so he could at least bend his elbows but he couldn't. He felt Lin Que's hands on his butt tight underwear. Aang gasped realizing what was going to happen. He fought harder as he heard Lin Que undress himself.

In the spirit world Roku and most of the airbenders that came before Aang pleaded with the other Avatars to intervene. They refused, as long as the avatars life wasn't threatened they denied Roku's request. The other Avatars looked away, but Roku looked right into the frightened boy's eyes, he refused to abandon him during his hour of need.

"Be strong Aang." Roku said to himself.

He turned to the other airbenders and asked them if there was anyway they could convince the other Avatars to come to Aang's aid.

Yangchen spoke up.

"There is one way we could convince them. If an airbender spills his seed with anyone other then his bride his airbending will be taken from him. Since Aang is the last airbender, the Avatar will cease to exist after 3 more generations."

Roku called another meeting and explained the situation to them, but they still refused.

Yangchen spoke up. "If his seed is spilled I will take away his airbending."

"You wouldn't dare!" Kioshi barked.

"Our traditions are sacred and I will uphold them. We all will."

The other airbenders nodded in agreement.

"Very well, if the Avatars seed is threatened we will intervene."

Roku didn't push the matter further he was just glad they agreed to help in some way. He resumed watching Aang's torment.

The earth king shaped a rock into a long thin crystal shape and grabbed it. Aang couldn't see what was happening but he felt something hard enter his butt. He almost screamed from the pain which he didn't expect, but he held it back only a small grunt escaped his mouth. Roku started tearing up but he had to be strong, so he could be there for him when they could speak to each other.

Each time the rock went in and out of his body it hurt more. He didn't know how much more he could take.

"You can end this torment, all you have to do is make a sound for me." Lin Que said.

Aang said nothing, he knew that his friends would be looking for him. He tried to focus on Katara, thinking about her made his penis start to grow. He noticed and pushed the thought out of his mind, now focusing on trying to stop his erection. Lin Que noticed it.

"Oh, you like this don't you, is that why your not making a sound Avatar?" Lin Que asked snarkily.

Aang didn't respond.

"Ah, your trying to fight any way you can, good, you've met my expectations Avatar."

The king pulled the rock out, some blood trickled out his butt and down his legs. The cold blood made him shiver.

"It's Azula's turn to play now." Lin Que said leaving the cave to go get her.

Aang breathed in deep and blew a wisp of air that blew the general out the door.

Azula looked down at Lin Que who was sprawled out on the floor.

"I guess I should have warned you about how much of a pain he can be." Azula said looking down at him.

"That's ok, I like his spirit, I'll enjoy breaking it." Lin Que said.

"You're awfully nice to him, a little to nice for my liking."

"Either choice he makes he suffers for, I thought you'd be pleased with this."

"I am, but, I'm just not used to someone being so much like me." She said as she approached the stairs leading down to the cave.

When she went down the stairs, Aang was hoping it was one of his friends footsteps he heard, but when she spoke, his heart sank.

"My turn to play with you Avatar."

She walked behind him and gently grabbed his shaft. The intense pleasure that ran through his body upset him and he struggled, trying to pull his waist away from her.

"No stop, please don't!" Aang pleaded.

"In my time in prison the librarian that gave me some books was so kind, she gave me two books I requested. One on the Avatar, and another on the airbenders. Your nations culture is very interesting to me, like the fact that if an airbender spills his seed before He's married and not with his love, his airbending is taken from him. That would make you no longer the Avatar."

He struggled harder when she started sliding her hand up and down his shaft. Aang's small penis started to get hard. He was expecting to go into the Avatar state any minute. He felt something wet leak out of him, it was pre cum, she stopped.

"If you don't behave yourself, I'll do it again, and I won't stop until your seed spills." She said smugly.

Aang let his head dagle, seeing his precum on the ground. His blood washed over it.

She smiled and grabbed the crystal with one hand and heated it up. Aang felt the heat on his skin, and soon the heat was to much for him to bare and he screamed in pain, but she didn't stop heating it. The skin that was on the crystal turned red and Aang started sweating.

"You still think your friends are coming for you." Azula said, removing her hand from the crystals.

Aang took a few deep breaths before speaking.

"I know they are." He said.

"I'm actually planning on returning you to them, at some point."

"Your lying." Aang said in disbelief.

"You'll see Avatar, you'll see." Azula taunted.

When she was Gone, Aang started crying.


	3. Set in their ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang wonders why his past lives won't help him out of the situation he's in by allowing him to go into the Avatar state and he ends up having to face the same problem he had before he went to confront fire lord Ozai a month ago.

"I'm sorry Aang." Avatar Roku said appearing before him.

"Why, why won't they help?" Aang asked looking up at Roku tears streaming down his face.

"They don't know how to Aang, what you're going through is like nothing they've ever seen before. There's to much at risk here. They can't risk you being killed, the way they see it, as long as you're here you're sure to survive. If they tried to help you escape and failed the Avatar will cease to exist."

Aang looked back down, sobbing.

"R-Roku, what am I going to do, it's all my fault. Zuko wanted me to go there with someone, but I thought I could handle it. I can't reach the stone, I can't earth bend, I'm the worst Avatar ever."

Roku shook his head.

"Don't talk like that, don't start giving up. Your friends will come for you. It will take them a few days to figure out your in the earth kingdom, but they'll find you. All the nations are looking for you. You have to stay strong. I'll be here for you anyway I can."

Aang looked up even though it hurt a lot and smiled.

"Thanks."

"I must go back to the spirit world to speak with some of your past lives, I'll return tomorrow."

With that Roku left.

Aang let his head drop down again. He wasn't sure what time it was but he was tired and fell asleep.

The next morning he woke up, hearing the sound of footsteps.

Aang groaned, wanting to rub his eyes, but he was unable to.

"Katara?" Aang asked Horsley.

He was thirsty. Luckily he could still waterbend. He was going to, but stopped when he heard Azula's voice instead of Katara's.

"Awww, do you miss her? How sweet." Azula taunted.

Aang let his head drop again, refusing to waste his energy looking up at the crazy princess.

"Don't worry, you'll see her again, but you won't belong to her, you'll belong to me and Lin Que. I'll make sure of it."

"I don't BELONG to anyone." Aang shot back.

"Oh really, that's not what I see. You don't see it yet but you will."

Azula grabbed Aang's penis and squeezed hard. Aang tried to hold back the scream but he couldn't. She squeezed tighter as her hand got hot. Aang's screams got more intense. His penis went red. She stopped burning him and started moving her hand up and down his shaft again. This time it hurt every time she did.

"You, ah, you said you wouldn't do it again!" Aang struggled to say because of the pain.

"I said I wouldn't make you spill your seed, I said nothing about playing with it." Azula said.

Aang started feeling hopeless. He started wondering about his friends, all he could do now to keep fighting was look forward to the next break he had so he could speak to Roku. Aang tried to think of a way out, he had an idea. He still had 3 of the 4 elements at his disposal and he was going to try and use them to hopefully either escape, or make himself feel better at least.

Azula, "played" with him longer than she had before, and when he could no longer hear her footsteps when she finally left, he heated up his entire body, trying to get himself to the point were his body would sweat. The hotter his body got the more the red parts of his body hurt. He tried as hard as he could to hold back a scream. He started breathing hard and fast to keep himself from letting out a loud noise and alerting Azula and Lin Que.

He tried twisted his arms and moved his body side to side to try and give one side some space. Him being stuck in the position he was in for so long made his arms, torso and back purple. But the cool sweat made him feel better. Aang moved his hands as best he could trying to gather the sweat to where the crystal locked his arms in place, hoping to be able to slide them out. He couldn't slide his elbows out of the crystal. He stopped, he didn't think he could get out without earth bending. He relaxed his body and let out a sigh. He was exhausted and he fell asleep again. When he woke up he saw Roku again.

"Good, you're awake. I have some good news for you. Zuko is on his way here."

"Already, but it's only been a day? Don't get me wrong I'm happy and I hope he can find me, but Azula probably has an escape plan."

"I'm sure he can reach the earth kingdom in a day or so but will he be able to fin..."

"He'll find it no problem, it's the same place he and Azula fought me and Katara." Aang said with some excitement in his voice.

"Don't get your hopes up to much Aang. Like you said Azula probably has an escape plan." Roku warned.

"Remember what she's trying to do to you Aang. You need to be strong, don't let your hopes become hopeless illusions. Think about this realistically."

Aang paused, he knew Azula was prepared for his friends if they managed to find his location.

"So, what am I going to do? I have to do something." Aang asked.

"Right now all you can do is hope. Hope for the best. I assure you I am trying to convince the other Avatars to aid you, but they are stubborn and set in there ways. They do care about you but not as a boy, only as the Avatar, and that's the problem."

"Can I talk to them?" Aang asked.

"You may try, but they can hear every word we're saying right now. They've been listening to your cries Avatar, but as I said they are stubborn."

"Why won't you help me?" Aang asked.

Yangchen appeared before him.

"Because we know how much you value life, and for us to intervene, would mean that we would be taking that away from you. I advised you to kill the firelord but you did not, you are just as set in your ways as we are. Do you believe you can end this without killing them?" Yangchen asked.

"I do." Aang admitted.

"That is why they don't want to intervene, because you aren't willing to do what is necessary."

"But, the monks taught me..."

Yangchen disappeared and another airbender took her place.

"Avatar Aang, I was the one who started the traditions you value so much. I am Avatar Ming Sune. Yes it is true that all life is sacred, I still believe that, but people like Azula stain there life by their actions. The final lesson that your teacher would have passed onto you was this. All life is sacred, all people are sacred, but there actions are not. In order for you to achieve true peace, sometimes you must be willing to take a life." Ming Sune explained.

"I-I can't. Not after how much Zuko has changed. He was my enemy for so long but in the end we became friends." Aang said.

"Yes this is true, but Zuko took after his mother. Azula is more like her father. Do you believe that Ozai will ever change?"

"I don't know but everyone has good and evil in them."

"That's true as well, but do you really believe she will ever change her ways?"

"She could, it might take along time, but it's possible?"

"I didn't ask you if she could, I asked you if she will."

"I-I don't know."

"I admire your spirit Aang, but if you want us to help you, you must give up on her changing her ways. She is not like Zuko."

"I know but..."

Roku jumped back in.

"Think about it and give your answer to us tomorrow." Roku said.

Aang nodded and went to bed.


	4. Rescue

The next morning Aang woke up, he thought about every encounter he and his friends had with Azula to try and see if he could find some kind of good inside her that he could appeal to. He couldn't think of anything, she terrified him. especially after there battle in this crystal cave, when she almost killed him in the Avatar state. It was only thanks to Katara's healing technique that he survived. Still he wanted to see if he could reach her and he thought about what Avatar Yangchen said about doing what was necessary to end the war. He wanted to end his war with her and the earth king. To bring peace between them, to take Azula home to her uncle and brother to show them that she was different now. He didn't know if he could, but he knew he wouldn't be able to forgive himself for not trying at least. The problem was, she was the person he feared most. He couldn't beat her last time, and his friends weren't here to save him if she took him down in the Avatar state again. He decided to wait for his friends he knew they were looking for him.

The next 2 days Aang heard a great battle raging outside, someone had found out were he was, but he hoped they would find him in the cave. Azula didn't come down during those 2 days but Lin Que did. He was just as scary as she was. He didn't know much about him though. He wanted to see if he could reach him somehow, but again he didn't know what to say and he also didn't know his past. He decided to give him what he wanted this time. Even though he didn't want to. The King grabbed another rock and shaped it to his liking. This time it wasn't as smooth as last time. Aang knew this one would hurt more, but maybe it would be over sooner if he gave him what he wanted this time. 

Aang felt the rock go in, the sharp edges of the rock got stuck from time to time, and when Lin Que pushed it in harder it hurt more. He let the painful sounds come out this time.

"Oh, your being more cooperative now." Lin Que said with pleasant surprise

He kept pushing it in more.

There was fresh pain every time he pushed since more and more untouched parts of his butt were now being cut by the sharp edges. Aang was hoping he would just pull it out and do something more pleasant, but once he got it all the way inside, he started moving it in and out. He screamed and struggled as the pain was far worse than he was expecting it to be. He felt blood flowing down his legs he started crying.

"Did I break you already?" Lin Que asked.

Aang didn't answer, he didn't think he could speak right now, Even if he wanted to. He didn't speed up, Aang wanted to beg him to stop, but he could barely get a P sound out.

"What was that?" Lin Que asked.

He stopped moving it.

"P-please no more." Aang stuttered.

"Have you really given up? Where's your fighting spirit?"

"I-I just..." Aang couldn't find the right words He didn't want to make things worse. He thought about his friends and what Azula said about letting him go after they broke him. He didn't know what she meant but he thought that maybe this might be it.

Aang could now hear what was going on in the battle, he knew, that whoever was fighting Azula was losing. He hanged his head low, he knew that this would be an unsuccessful rescue attempt. He wanted to hear more good news from Avatar Roku when they could speak again.

Lin Que pulled the Rock out and undressed himself.

"Are you ready for something more pleasant?" He asked.

Aang didn't answer, he just wanted the day to end.

"Remember don't go quiet on me, or I'll use the rock again."

He could hear the earth king masterbating, getting his penis hard. Aang started to think that he might not be rescued by his friends. He wasn't sure if anyone could help him now.

"I really am the worst Avatar ever." Aang thought to himself.

In that moment, a light flashed and Roku appeared in physical form. He blasted the earth king back with a stream of fire. Then he broke the crystal trap Aang was in and sealed him inside a ball of earth.

Aang Was shocked.

"Roku?!"

"Listen to me Aang we don't have much time. Zuko is hear. I'm going to show him where you are. Where is the stone?"

"In my shirt somewhere upstairs."

Roku disappeared and appeared in the earth king's chamber, he saw Aang's shirt hanging on the earth king's throne, and used earthbending to get the stone. Then he warped back to the cave and made a hole in the ceiling. Roku heated the crystal and tossed it into the air.

The crystal glowed and burst into flames. Zuko saw it and made his dragon fly faster.

Azula saw the flames and Zuko's dragon heading to the cave and raced to try and get to Aang before Zuko did. She jumped up the outer walls of the cave, Zuko jumped off his Dragon. She made it in the whole first but Zuko was right behind her. The two started fighting. Zuko saw the giant Rock ball.

"Aang, you in there?!" Zuko asked.

"I am, Avatar Roku was able to help me." Aang replied.

"Yeah, it's the summer solstice." Zuko said.

"Really?!"

"Yes, now are you going to come out of there and help me?" Zuko asked, seeing the earth king raise to his feet.

"I-I can't, I can't earthbend. Avatar Roku put me in here for more than one reason."

"What?" Zuko said confused.

"I-I..." Aang couldn't bring himself to tell Zuko he was Naked.

He didn't need to because Zuko was sent flying and hit the ground. He saw Aang's pants and underwear on the floor. He looked at Azula with rage and hatred, more hatred then he had ever felt towards her before. Zuko stood up, lifted his head to the sky and roared, streams of fire came out his mouth and hands and he created a dome of fire around himself. The dome expanded and sent Azula and Lin Que flying, it also heated up the earth Aang was surrounded in and he cried out in pain from the heat. Zuko whistled and his Dragon entered the cave through the whole.

"Can you break the boulder?" Zuko asked.

The dragon nodded.

"No wait!" Aang protested.

The dragon hesitated.

"DO IT!" Zuko ordered.

The dragon broke the boulder with its tail. Zuko ran over to Aang, picked him up and hopped on his Dragon.

Azula and Lin Que stood up. Azula started charging up some lightning. The dragon breathed a large stream of fire at them. Lin Que shielded them from the blast. Azula fired a stream of lightning from her fingers but the dragon was gone.

Lin Que looked at her and was surprised to see her smiling.

"I wanted to play with him more, but perhaps I don't need to." Azula said.

"What?" Lin Que was confused.

"Were you able to get him to do what you wanted him too?" She asked.

"Yes, and you were right, he is indeed very special. He might be my favorite."

"Good, then we can take our time, and find a more suitable location to hold him in next time. One that even the Avatar doesn't know about."

Zuko took off his Robe and gently wrapped it around Aang's body trying not to hurt him too much, seeing the wounds he had sustained. Aang was crying because of how much his body hurt all over.

"I'm going to kill her Aang." Zuko said.

Aang wanted to say something but he was in to much pain and he was hungry. He curled up into a ball, hugged his knees and sobbed, turning his back to Zuko. Even after everything he went through he still held onto the hope that maybe one day she would change, like Zuko did. He hoped the new Earth king Lin Que would change his ways as well.


	5. An old friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roku takes Aang to a place where he can speak to benders who have died and reunites with an old friend.

As soon as Aang cried himself to sleep, he was in the spirit world. Avatar Roku was waiting for him.

"Thank you for being there for me. I don't know what I would have done without you." Aang said.

"No need to thank me Aang, after all, my duty as the Avatar isn't finished." Roku said.

"What do you mean?"

"As the Avatar it is your duty to bring balance to the world. I made it my duty as the Avatar who came before you to bring balance to you Aang, and I intend to fulfill my duty."

Aang smiled. "Thanks."

"There is a place where spirits can go to regain a physical body, but they cannot return to the physical world with it. It is there in the astral plain where the souls of benders who die can go to use there abilities."

"So are there airbender there?" Aang asked.

"Yes, all the airbenders are."

"Including monk gyatso?!" Aang asked excitedly.

"Of course, he has so much he wants to tell you Aang, but don't expect the other airbenders to treat you as well as he will."

"Oh, are they still..."

"I'm sorry Aang, there feelings towards you being the Avatar haven't changed."

"That's ok." Aang said sadly.

He understood why, but he wished he could at least apologize for running away.

"Are you ready to go?" Roku asked.

Aang nodded.

Roku closed is eyes and breathed in and out slowly 3 times. Then he opened them and his eyes glowed. The spirit world faded away, and soon they were in a white void. He saw many people there, some he knew but most of them he didn't.

"Look over there Aang." Roku said pointing at gyatso who was speaking with some other airbenders.

Aang ran up to him.

"GYATSO!!" Aang shouted.

monk gyatso turned around and saw Aang running towards him. He knelt down and embraced him hugging him tightly.

Aang's body hurt.

"Sorry about that Aang, I forgot to tell you that if a living person comes to this place, there astral body will reflect there physical one." Roku said.

Gyatso losened his grip slightly.

"No don't please." Aang said crying.

Gyatso tightened his grip again.

"It's been so long Aang, I'm so happy to hear your voice again."

"You too Gyatso."

"I have much I want to tell you but we should speak in private."

All the other people faded away only Aang and his air bending teacher were left.

"Did something happen to you?" Gyatso asked.

"Yeah, I don't want to talk about it." Aang said.

"Sounds like it was a really bad day for you."

"Yeah. Gyatso? I-I'm sorry for running away, if I would have stayed..."

"You would have been killed like the rest of us. Aang, it's true that when I got your note I was devastated, and worried about you, but when the Fire nation attacked our home I was the last airbender to fall and I was glad you ran off, because I knew you would be safe."

"But, I..."

"Aang, you are looking at this in a future perspective, there is nothing you could have done back then. You weren't ready to face this threat. If they would have taken you to the eastern air temple you would have been killed before your Avatar training could even begin. The best thing that could have happened was for you to leave. Now how about a little game of pai sho?"

"Sure." Aang said.

A table and some stools appeared and they sat down. While they were playing Gyatso asked Aang if he wanted to talk about his injuries, noticing it hurt him moving his arm across the board to grab a tile.

"No I'll be ok." Aang said.

"You look less focused on the game and more focused on trying to hold back your tears. Your more sloppy now than even the first time we played together. I promise you, It'll be just between you and me."

"Well, ok."

Aang told him about how he was stuck in an ice burg for 100 years, and the war, he told him his life story until he got to the part where he got captured by the Fire benders.

"I-I..."

"It's alright Aang, take a deep breath."

Aang breathed in as much air as he could but the pain grew the more air he breathed in and he couldn't take as deep of a breath as he wanted to. He breathed out and groaned in pain.

"I was captured by fire benders and taken to the earth kingdom, Azula and this earth bender named Lin Que did horrible things to me. Azula took away my earth bending so I couldn't get out if the crystals they trapped me in and they... Did this.."

Aang stood up and took off his pants. Gyatso saw the blood running down his legs as Aang turned in a circle. Gyatso understood.

"They raped you." Gyatso said.

"Y-yeah." Aang affirmed.

"Oh, Aang I'm so sorry."

"It's my fault, I didn't listen to Zuko's advice and..."

"No what happened to you wasn't your fault, none of this is your fault Aang. You made a mistake and your enemies counted on that. You may be the Avatar, but that doesn't mean you can win every battle on your own."

"I know, but I thought I could handle this one and I was wrong."

"It is important for the Avatar to recognize his limits so hopefully he can avoid something like this. You made the same mistake the other airbenders made. They treated you like an Avatar and failed to see that you were also still only a child. It's sad that your enemies could see this but your own people could not."

"I don't know what to do, it's the Avatars job to bring peace to the world and now the earth kingdom is going to probably wage war on the other nations like the Fire nation did."

"You are right Aang, and so are the other air nomads that came before you. Sometimes to bring peace to the world the Avatar must be willing to take a life."

"But, I-I can't."

"Aang your duty as the Avatar must be held above our traditions. They understood this, I do as well."

Gyatso's words hurt his heart.

"But, I can't."

"Aang, when the fire nation attacked our temple I killed every firebender that tried to harm us. There are times when you have to abandon your traditions no matter how sacred they are, but for you some of the traditions you hold to cannot be broken, or the Avatars cycle can be broken. It's those traditions that you must hold to no matter what."

"Like spilling my seed?"

"Exactly."

"I-I don't know if I can."

"Just remember, there are times were it is ok to break tradition even for an airbender."

"But I don't want to tarnish our peoples legacy. I want our people to be remembered for how they lived. I don't want that to be lost."

"It seems like you value our way of life a little to much Aang. There are times when tradition must be broken. The fire nation broke there's when they started the war, and again when they made peace with the other nations. Traditions come and go, it is part of the way things are. It's not a bad thing if a nation's old ways are lost, if they improve there ways those ones should be remembered. If they are worse, they should be forgotten, but that doesn't always happen and it can cause major problems at some point down the line. If the world forget's us, that's ok because the Avatar will never forget."

Aang put his pants back on and sat down.

"Now how about we finish are game of Pai Sho?"

Aang was happy he got to see his old teacher again and they played for what felt like hours. Roku appeared and told Aang it was time to go. Aang and Gyatso got up and bowed to each other one last time then they left.


	6. Reaching out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang still wants to give Azula a second chance but he accepts the possibility that he may have to kill her.

Aang woke up in his bed, Katara walked in and saw he was awake. She hugged him.

"Oh Aang, you really had me worried."

"Sorry about that." Aang said.

"You up for a healing session?"

"Not right now." He said holding her tight as he started to cry.

"Right now I just want to feel safe."

They didn't say another word to each other for a while until Zuko's last words to him before he fell asleep rang in his mind.

"I-I have to talk to Zuko." Aang said as he let go and tried to stand.

His whole body ached still, and he grabbed his glider using it like a cane to keep himself from falling over.

"Whatever it is, it can wait." Katara said, gently grabbing him and setting him back down on the bed.

"But it's important." Aang argued.

"Your too hurt. You need at least one healing session first."

"I can't, I have to talk to Zuko."

"Ok I'll take you to Appa."

She put one of his arms over her shoulder and took him outside where Appa was waiting. She helped Aang climb up and laid him down in the back of the saddle. She flew Aang to the fire temple, and helped him inside.

"Aang?" Zuko said in surprise.

"Zuko please don't." Aang pleaded

"Don't do what Aang? Katara asked.

"Don't kill my sister." Zuko answered.

"Katara please, let me and Zuko talk alone."

She set him on the floor and waited for him outside.

"Aang, why can't you see that she will never change. She's always been an evil snake. Spoiled and praised for her ruthless ways ever since she was a child by my father. What good could you possibly see in her?"

"Just because you can't see it doesn't mean it's not there. I just want to give her the same chance you had."

"Believe me she's been given that chance many times and every time she's either rejected it, or pretended to change, only to stab you in the back when she gets the chance."

"But she doesn't have her fathers influence anymore."

"Aang, if you believe she can change go for it, but I gave up on her along time ago. Just don't get yourself captured again."

"I won't, because you're coming with me."

"Aang, I don't think that's a good idea."

"You beat her before, if she doesn't listen then you can kill her ok?"

"Alright."

With that Zuko helped Aang out the door and Katara put him on Appa and took him back home for a healing session. 

Zuko waited outside and fed Appa. While Katara was healing Aang. She took off his shirt and saw the ring of red around him.

"Aang, you know I want you to tell me happened don't you." Katara said.

"I know, but I just want to forget it ever happened. Please, I don't want to talk about it." Aang explained.

"I understand but you don't have go through this alone."

"I'm not, I just..." Aang paused and took a deep breath.

"I just want to forget about it, and for me to do that, I have to go talk to someone."

"It's ok Aang, I understand."

"No, no you don't."

"Then help me."

"Katara please, it, hurts to much. I've talked with someone about this already and now, I just want to forget."

"I understand that much."

They smiled at each other and Aang put his shirt back on and headed outside.

"Are you ready to go Aang?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah." Aang said jumping on Appa.

Zuko's dragon took off.

"Yip yip."

Appa flew up, flying alongside Zuko and his dragon. They made it to the earth kingdom in a day. Azula and Lin Que were waiting for them. Large rocks came flying at them. Zuko's dragon had an easier time evading them then Appa did, but Aang did the best he could to protect his bison. They made it down to the base of the earth kingdom, they started fighting there way up. Aang told Appa to leave the area , Zuko's dragon breathed a large stream of fire at some earth benders who were about to attack Zuko then he left too. Aang and zuko fought through thousands of earth kingdom soldiers, until they reached the steps of the earth kingdom palace. Suddenly Aang was lifted into the air and he struggled as his arms were forced behind him.

"Leave firelord, or we'll kill the Avatar." one of the blood benders said.

"No, you won't. If he dies he'll just be reborn. Plus my sister probably wants him alive anyways." Zuko said.

"Zuko, i-it's ok, ugh, I'll be fine." Aang said.

"Very well."

Zuko walked away and called to his dragon.

"Azula has been expecting you Avatar."

The blood benders took Aang to Azula who was waiting for him inside a Prison.

"I'm surprised you showed up again after our last session." Azula said opening a cell.

Aang was forced inside and his arms were raised and she cuffed them to the wall. She did the same with his ankles.

"Azula, please, I-I want to talk to you." Aang said with a slight hint of fear in his voice.

"Really? I'm flattered Avatar.Do you want me to bow humbly and beg for forgiveness?" Azula asked sarcastically.

"No, I just want to talk."

"Too bad, then we might have something in common."

"You want me to beg for forgiveness, for what?" Aang asked.

"For what you did to my father, and the fire nation."

"I won't do it, it's you're father that needs to ask for forgiveness."

"HOW DARE YOU! You took away my fathers bending, you took away the pride of the fire nation, you stole everything from me. You are going to be punished."

"Azula please, just listen to me just this once, let me try and explain."

"No! You should have killed my father, then at least he would have gotten an honorable death, instead you took his bending from him, you destroyed his legacy, everything he worked so hard to achieve."

"All I wanted to do was bring all the nations together, to end the war."

"Oh this war's not over, not by a long shot!"

Azula jabbed him in several places on his body.

"There that should keep you from causing too much trouble." She said, storming out of the room.

Aang didn't know what to do, he thought that maybe everyone was right, it made his heart sink thinking about having to take her life. He thought about trying to take her bending away but he wasn't sure if he could, and he certainly couldn't do it right now, he regretted trying to speak with her alone now, but at least Zuko was nearby. He hoped Zuko would notice that something was wrong and start looking for him, and now it made it easier for him to take her life if he truly had no other option. Aang felt the prison start to shake. Zuko saw something in the sky, it was a warship, but it was the biggest one he'd ever seen. Appa let out a deep groan and flew at the ship.

"Hey, Appa, WAIT!" Zuko said and whistled for his dragon.

Aang's cell lit up and he saw a small window, he looked out of it and saw Appa. He called out to him. The ship started to rumble and suddenly they started going faster. Appa reached the window and they looked at each other. Appa remembered when he got captured by the sand benders. The ship got faster and Appa was now struggling to keep up with it.

"APPA IT'S OK, DON'T TIRE YOURSELF OUT, WE'LL SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN BUDDY!" Aang yelled, hoping Appa could hear him.

He did and stopped chasing the ship. He flew back to zuko. Zuko saw Appa coming to him, he turned to get Katara and the rest of the gang, it was time for them to reunite so they could  
hopefully bring that flying prison down and Azula along with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of right now this is all i've got, but i'm planning on writing more of it and posting it on here. I'd love to hear what people think about this story so far and if you have some suggestions for some things Azula can do to Aang, cause he'll be alone on the ship with Azula for along time, I'd love to hear your suggestions. I also want to do something similar to one unfinished series where the reader comes up with things that take place in the story. I just found that series and was disappointed that it was left unfinished. Or maybe I can make it like a bonus thing after the story is complete.


	7. Breaking the Avatar part 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang's torment aboard the flying Airship begins, what does Azula have planned for him; will he be able to withstand it? What will become of our lovely little Airbender?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy and excited to say that I'm finally coming back to this story, it's been hard for me to go back to older stories cause I'm constantly getting new ideas, but nonetheless I hope you all enjoy.

Aang started to think he was a fool for trying to talk to Azula alone, he didn’t want to kill her, but once again, he didn’t heed Zuko’s warning, and once again he was at the mercy of Zuko’s insane sister. He heard Azula coming, her voice echoing in the distance, getting louder, she wasn’t alone. He could hear more footsteps, he couldn’t tell how many, but he guessed maybe 3 or 4 people were with her at most. Due to the echo of the footsteps he couldn’t make out what she was saying very well. The door opened and Azula walked in, he looked at her with frustration, anger in his eyes, not anger at her, but at himself for thinking he could get through to someone like her, she wasn’t like Zuko, and he wasn’t like her, even when Zuko was hunting him he knew that he and Azula were different from each other, but a small part of him still felt like there could be the slightest chance of getting through to her.

“You’re not in a good mood are you, maybe some friends of yours can cheer you up?” Azula said as she looked back at the door.

Aang’s eyes widened, she couldn’t have captured them as well, could she? Aang didn’t have to wonder for long as the four firebenders that captured him the first time entered the room one by one all with sinister grins on their faces. The first one that entered was big and tall, his muscular presence shook Aang to his core, he didn’t want that guy touching him that’s for sure. The next guy that walked in was the man that knocked him out with the smoke, his hair was in a ponytail and he had a mustache and goatee that made him think of the warden that he and his friends saved Haru and his fellow earthbenders from. The third man that entered didn’t look like anyone he was familiar with, but he was a similar height to the fire nation soldiers he usually encountered before the end of the war. Same with the fourth guy. Azula walked out of the room when they all entered looking back at Aang with a joyful look in her eye and a smile on her face.

“Have fun boys, and don’t forget the rules.” Azula said as she closed the door behind her.

The guy closest to Aang turned to the big man, who Aang guessed was their leader and asked,

“Hey, Rojo, can I have my turn first?” 

Rojo responded without taking his eyes off of Aang, who was staring fearfully back at him, trembling. 

“You may have the first turn Tosun, but let’s have some other kind of fun first. Let him down.” Rojo ordered.

“You sure boss?” Tosun asked with a little fear.

“Tosun, what have I told you about questioning my orders?” Rojo sternly warned.

Tosun quickly pried the cuffs off of Aang and he dropped to the floor on his hands and knees. 

“Crawl for me Avatar.” Rojo demanded seriously.

Aang took a deep breath before standing up and looking at Rojo in defiance.

“Did you not just hear what I said to…” Aang punched Rojo in the balls but before he could do anything else a stream of fire hit his stomach and sent him flying back into the wall. 

He was back on his hands and knees again but he didn’t have time to do anything before Tosun jumped on his back and sent him crashing into the metal floor of the airship. 

“Ahh!” 

Rojo after taking a little time to compose himself nodded at Tosun who got off of Aang. Aang coughed a little as he struggled to stand. He was on his hands and knees again when rojo kicked his side hard and he flopped over on his otherside and groaned from the blow, panting from the pain as he held his side.

“You need to learn some respect boy.” Rojo said as he motioned for one of the other two men to leave.

Rojin grabbed Aang by his shirt and tore it off his body, next he tore off his pants and removed his shoes, finally he stripped his underwear off him and then torched them. Tears filled Aang’s eyes as he watched his air nomad clothes slowly turn to ash before his eyes. He didn’t even have time to beg him not to do it if he had thought that he was going to torch them that is.

Rojo dropped Aang and he placed his foot on his back to keep him from standing again. The man came back with a long leather belt. There was a hook in the middle of the ceiling and he tied the belt to the hook, there was a loop at the end so that it looked like a Noose. Rojo picked Aang up and shoved his thin body through the hole and pulled it tight. His arms were locked at his side and he struggled as he dangled in the air and found it difficult to take in much air because of how tight the belt was around his waist. 

Rojo grabbed hold of Aang's ankles and laid down on his back, pulling them down so he was bent at a 90 degree angle. 

“Tosun? You’re first. Remember, one time only.” Rojo reminded him.

“I remember what she said.” Tosun shot back.

Aang had an idea from the first time Lin Que did it to him about what they were gonna do. 

:No! Please don’t do this?! I’ll be good, I promise!” Aang pleaded.

“Forgive me if I don’t believe you right now Avatar.” Rojo said as he tightened his grip slightly around the helpless boy’s ankles.

Tosun started masterbating and heating up his member. Aang could smell the smoke and he knew what Tosun was going to do. He struggled harder and continued to beg him not to do what he was about to do. Soon Tosun’s penis was glowing bright orange like a brander and he moved his waist near Aang's butt. Aang felt the heat intensify the closer he got, sweat dripped down his crack and his cheeks. Aang knew that this was going to be extremely painful and he cried out in desperation for Tosun to show mercy. His pleas had no sway in the matter however as Tosun shoved his piping hot Wanger into Aang's hole. He shrieked in agony as the man raped him slowly, laughing at the young Avatar’s screams. 

“THAT’S RIGHT AVATAR SCREAM FOR ME! HAHAHA!!” Tosun roared above Aang's intense, almost ear piercing wails.

Aang was in tears as water, sweat and blood flowed into one another, and pooled together beneath him. By this time Rojo had gotten out of the way, and was staring at Aang again with arms crossed, a sadistic smirk on his face.

Aang continued to cry and beg for Tosun to stop but he didn’t listen. He could barely say a word anyways because of the unbearable agony he was in. The one thing that he held onto was the thought that Katara and the other’s weren’t here listening to his screams. He questioned that if he ever got out of this, whether or not he would look the same to them if he ever saw them again, that thought made him more determined not to let anyone break him. He was going to fight no matter what they did to him, he wasn’t going to give up. He knew Katara, Zuko, Appa... Everyone would be looking for him.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt even more heat. Aang found it hard to believe that anything could hurt more than this until this moment. He started pleading again, desperate not to experience the amount of agony he would endure if Tosun came inside him.

“PLEASE STOP! NO MORE! I'LL BE GOOD, I’LL BE GOOD!!” Aang cried.

Tosun stopped moving and looked up at Rojo, who shook his head.

“Sorry kid, bosses orders, HAHAHAHA!” Tosun mocked as he started moving again, hard and fast. 

The heat built up so much that Aang never thought that he could experience anything more painful then what he was about to. He tried to beg for mercy even more but the pain was too much for him to speak through, and when he released his load into Aang’s booty, it was like bright orange lava was gushing into him. Tosun pulled himself out of Aang and went to clean himself up. 

“Am I next,Rojo?” One of the remaining two men asked.

“Sure, you’ll go next Raka, but not right now. Let’s give him some time to cool down, we don’t want him getting used to the pain, Firelord Azula wouldn’t like that. Let’s wait an hour or so, then we’ll see how he feels.” Rojo said walking towards the door after.

He opened it and Raka and the other man left. Rojo turned around and walked up to Aang.

“Believe it or not, this is nothing compared to what she has planned for you, you whiny brat.” Rojo said slapping him across the face with the back of his hand before leaving. 

Blood oozed out of his nose as he cried. The pain was still attacking the inside of his butt. It eventually died down and Aang fell asleep after a little bit from exhaustion.

“Aang? Aang? Wake up.”

Aang groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and heard Katara’s voice. He couldn’t believe it.

“Katara?” He croaked.

“I’m here Aang. Everything’s gonna be ok. We’re gonna get you out, I promise.” Katara encouraged him with tears filling her eyes.

“It’s my fault, it’s all my fault, I thought I could talk to her and help her change but…”

“Shhh, don’t speak, everything’s going to alright now, I’m here.” Katara said softly, as she embraced his head. He buried his face into her chest and cried. 

The sound of the door opening woke him up and Katara wasn’t there anymore. A lump built up in his throat and when he didn’t hear Katara’s voice, it made his heart sink even more and he started sobbing. 

“Hope you had a nice break Avatar. It’s time for some more fun now.” Rojo said as he nodded at Raka.

Raka excitedly stripped his lower clothing off in a flash and wasted no time walking up to Aang’s butt.

“WAIT! Check him first. We don’t want him getting used to it or anything. If we have to we’ll wait longer.”

Raka stuck a finger into Aang's crack and he groaned from the pain in response.

“Sounds good to me Rojo.”

“Alright, you may take your turn now.”

Raka quickly got to work eating his penis up, be didn’t get it as hot as Tosun did.

“Azula want’s a piece of you too, so we can’t break you. That honor goes to her.” he smeared as he penetrated Aang.

The pain was just as intense as it was when Tosun raped him, he took whatever comfort in the fact that this wasn’t going to be as bad, yet. Knowing that his cum would likely be hotter similar to what he experienced with Tosun, he pleaded once again for it to stop. 

“You still don’t get it? This is our fun time with you. It’ll probably be the only fun we’ll get to have together, which I don’t mind cause we’ll still get to hear you scream. Hahahaha!” Raka explained.

Aang determined not to give up started kicking his legs wildly, it intensified the pain he felt but he still kept going. He soon managed to kick Raka in the face and make his nose bleed. Raka stumbled back and Aang sighed in relief when his penis came out. Raka started laughing to Aang’s shock and horror.

“I can see why she likes you boy, you got a lot of fight in you. I admire that.” 

Raka slowly walked around Aang, watching him as he wriggled and squirmed. He licked his lips whenever he got into Aang's line of sight, which sent fear shooting through him. 

“I thought you said you’d be good to your buddy Tosun? Were you lying? I can’t stand liars.” Raka said with sadistic pleasure.

Aang ignored him as best he could and tried his best not to look at him.

“I asked you a QUESTION BRAT!” Raka exclaimed, punching Aang’s stomach hard. 

“GAHH!”

His body swayed side to side like a pendulum and he slowly spun around in circles. Aang spewed out a little blood from his mouth. The small dribble mixed with the pool that was slowly getting bigger in size with every drop of bodily fluid that it consumed.

“Easy Raka!” Rojo warned.

“I know, save the real fun stuff for Azula.”  
“Firelord Azula!” 

“Right, sorry boss, won’t happen again.”

“S-she’ll never be the firelord. She's too… cruel. Zuko is… A better firelord then she’ll ever be.” Aang choked, still groaning from the pain.

Raka balled his fists together and steam rose from them, his hands got hot. 

“RAKA! DON”T LET HIM GET UNDER YOUR SKIN! It’s our job to have fun with him! We’ll report all his bad behavior to her and let her handle it.” Rojo barked, placing a firm grip on Raka’s shoulders.

Raka calmed himself and he went behind Aang again. Rojo removed his clothes and laid down underneath Aang, holding his legs in place so he couldn’t cause as much trouble.

Raka didn’t heat up his pecker again, he just shoved it in hard and started pounding away at the helpless child. The pain wasn’t as intense as before but it still hurt quite a bit. 

“Like you said boss, don’t want him getting used to it right?” Raka said with a chuckle.

Rojo chuckled in response. Aang, despite knowing he was powerless, continued to struggle as best he could and when Raka was on the edge, the heat he felt was even greater than he felt the first time. Even though his ples fell on deaf ears, he did it anyways cause he was desperate for the horror to end, but then he remembered what Rojo said about this being nothing compared to what Azula had in store for him. He started screaming for Katara.

Raka laughed, "Is that a friend of yours? Well whoever they are you most likely aren't ever going to see them again."

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Aang screamed, "SHE'LL COME!" 

Rojo grabbed Aang's jaw and heated up his hand.

"Mind that mouth you little brat, unless you want to lose it."

Aang screamed in pain again until Rojo let go after a couple seconds. 

"She?" Raka asked curiously. "How would you feel if your little friend and I went on a date huh?" 

Aang got angry and tried to get his legs out of Rojo's grasp in order to Kick Raka.

"Raka? Have your turn and stand aside, we don't want to keep firelord Azula waiting too long." Rojo scolded.

"Sorry Rojo sir, got a bit carried away there."

"No worries it's how you are, I'm sure that she won't mind. You better hope so, for your sake."

Raka resumed raping Aang and he came. Aang cried out from the heat of the cum again. He didn't know how long this was going to go on for, he held on as tightly as he could to the hope, the fact that his friends were looking for him.


	8. Breaking the Avatar: part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang has been captured by Azula again and this time help won't be coming as quickly as he would like. He meets some old acquaintances.

The sadistic, merciless men left Aang's cell, single file and gave him another hour for his body to heal a little. Aang couldn't stop crying as the puddle on the floor got as big as his torso. He heard Katara's voice again behind him this time, and he heard the door open as well. 

"Aang? It's gonna be ok."

"I-Is it really you?"

"Of course it is, I’m right here.”

“Where’s Zuko, and everyone else?” 

“Don’t worry about them, they're fine.”

“You came to rescue me didn’t you?”

“Shhh, don’t think about that, just relax.”

Aang was confused, it sounded like Katara, but it didn’t seem like her to him, she would definitely be trying to break him out of here. 

“GET AWAY FROM ME!” Aang screamed. 

He felt awful having to say that to her but something wasn’t right about this.

“Y-you’re not actually here are you?” Aang asked sadly.

“What are you…”

“STOP IT…” Aang started to say but then he stopped and started sobbing again.

His heart wanted her to be real, but his mind knew she wasn't. He didn’t know what to do, should he let her comfort him, or should he try and stop thinking about her? Having to ask that hurt him in so many ways. Right now, she was the biggest thing keeping him going, he longed to see her again, he wanted to hug her, to hear her voice, to be with her, but not like this. He shifted his focus to Appa, but that also hurt him when he was reminded of the first time he lost him. He remembered the sand benders, Long-Fang, Jet. 

Aang fell asleep and he got about 50 minutes of it when he was suddenly wakened by a slap across the face. 

“Mosun? Your turn.” Rojo ordered the third and second to last man before he would finally have his fun.

Without uttering a word or making a sound he walked up to Aang. Aang gasped when Mosune grabbed hold of the back of his neck and leaned up to his ear and spoke to him in a very serious and deadly tone.

“This will be over much faster if you don’t try anything understand?”

Aang again started to beg him to stop. Mosune let go of Aang's neck and slammed his hand onto Aang’s head digging his fingernails into his scalp and forcing his head back. 

“I find your insistent begging annoying, so just shut your mouth and let me get this over with.” 

He didn’t let go of Aang’s scalp and immediately shoved his penis into his anus. It went in so hard that blood poured out of his crack and he screamed. Aang moaned painfully as Mosune moved at a steady rhythm until his need to cum rose. He increased his speed and dug his nails in a little deeper cause he felt them slipping a bit.

“Awww, come on Mosune have a little fun for a change, stop being so serious all the time.” Tosun complained.

“You don’t think I’m enjoying myself?”

“Well I’m not seeing it?”

“Just because I’m not as eccentric as you and Raka doesn’t mean I’m not enjoying myself.”

“Ok, ok no need to get snippy with me, jeez.”

Mosune turned his attention back to Aang he started to struggle. Mosune used his free hand and gripped Aang’s neck hard and started choking him. Aang tried to speak but he couldn’t because of the pain in his neck and the lack of oxygen he was getting. He stopped struggling and Mosune let go.

“It is unwise to test me Avatar. Unlike those two knuckleheads I’m not afraid to do some real harm to you. Azula can kill me for it if she wants. I don’t care.” Mosune threatened.

“You better listen to him, he doesn’t mess around when it comes to having fun like this.” Rojo warned.

Not too long after this he came and released his huge load into Aang. He pulled out and left the room immediately.

“See? That wasn’t too bad now was it?” Rojo asked.

Aang couldn’t think of another time when he cried this much, or felt so helpless, alone, confused, and terrified. Even how he felt losing Appa was nothing compared to this. Only one more person left before he was passed off to Azula for who knew how long. When the men left, Aang started to struggle, trying his best to free himself and find a way out, find a place to hide until hopefully, help arrived. Suddenly the airship shook and Aang started swinging back and forth. Something struck the ship. Aang heard faint yelling in the distance he could just barely make out what they were saying.

“BRING THAT SHIP DOWN MEN! BUT DON’T FORGET, THE AVATAR IS ON BOARD! FIRE!”

“WAHHH!” 

The ship was hit again and it increased the length of the swing as well as bounced him up a little.

“AH!” The leather belt around his waist got even tighter and it almost felt like it was cutting into him now. 

He found it even harder to breathe then before. 

“OOF!” After a few more swings and bounces Aang plummeted to the floor and landed in the puddle of blood, sweat, and tears. 

Aang resumed struggling, he tried to find something he could use to loosen the noose, but the room was pretty much empty. Nothing but flat metal walls all around him, he was basically in a box, but it did have a window. Aang saw the door open again and Katara walked in. 

“No! No more, please stop. I-it hurts too much when you go away!” Aang pleaded as tears flowed down his face.

“I’m not going anywhere Aang.” Katara said calmly.

Aang looked away from her and Katara walked over to him and knelt down beside him. She grabbed his head and gently turned it so he now faced her.

“Do you feel this? I’m not going anywhere. I’ll always be with you.”

“Y-you’ll stay for good this time?” He sobbed.

“Of course.”

Aang heard Appa’s deep grumble outside and tried to look towards the window but Katara held his head firmly in place, forcing him to look into her eyes as she said once again.

“I’m right here, everything will be ok.”

Aang shut his eyes tightly and kept telling himself it wasn’t real, eventually he stopped feeling her firm but oh so gentle touch that he used to love, and when he opened his eyes, she was gone. Aang started wailing, he was so upset and he wanted even more so to get out of this horrible place.

“KATARA!” He balled.

Aang heard footsteps and quieted down. The door opened and those men walked in for a third time. 

"Oh, you had a little rough time in here didn't you? Or, were you trying to escape?" Rojo asked

"No! No, I-I fell!" Aang panicked.

"You fell? Well I guess that's possible? What do you guy's think?" Rojo asked sarcastically.

"Idk boss, I think I heard him struggling earlier." Tosun answered.

The other two nodded in agreement. Rojo turned back to Aang and approached him. Aang backed away, or tried his best too anyways. Rojo reached out to grab his neck but Aang kicked his leg and tripped him. Rojo stopped himself from landing flat on the ground, his hands slipping in the bodily fluids beneath him a little. Rojo stood up and kicked Aang's stomach causing the belt to cut his skin a little. Blood started trickling down his side. 

"You're gonna be real sorry you did that, boy!" Rojo said as he grabbed the rope and hooked him back up. "You're gonna be sorry for every bad thing you do."

Aang started to cry from the pain of the fresh cut on his stomach.

"You must want Firelord Azula to punish you. Leave us, I want to have some one on one time with him."

"We'll inform Azula." Mosun said and motioned for the two others to come with him.

Rojo got undressed and started stroking himself in front of Aang. Aang turned his head away and shut his eyes. Rojo grabbed Aang's head and started to squeeze. His head ached from the pain and he screamed and cried.

"You really know how to push our buttons, don't you kid?" Rojo asked in frustration, letting him go after.

Rojo went around behind Aang and started to heat his penis up. The heat that hit Aang's crotch was so hot it felt like he was in a desert. Terror filled his heart as it started pounding out of his chest. He apologized and begged Rojo to spare him.

"You're a slow learner aren't you?" Rojo asked menacingly.

He shoved his massive cock into Aang's hole and Aang wailed in agony. Tears like a river flowed down his face as he cried. 

“If you think this is bad, wait till she gets to have her fun!” Rojo reminded Aang, which caused him to try and break free of his bonds, despite knowing full well that it wouldn’t do any good.

He cried out for Katara again, wishing for his hallucination to return this time. He didn’t hear or see her at all. Aang was terrified of how hot it would feel when he inevitably came, it made him scream for help. 

“Do you know where we are Avatar? I don’t. There’s been nothing but the ocean under us for miles. Not a soul can hear you outside this ship, and the more you scream, the more Azula wants to have her turn.”

“I…AH!”

Rojo stopped to let him speak.

“I-I won’t give up, my friends will show up, they’ll find this ship.”

“Keep telling yourself that squirt.” Rojo said placing his massive hand on Aang’s head and roughing it up.

He resumed moving his waist back and forth, Aang started screaming and crying again. When Rojo’s cum rose, the heat caused Aang to instinctively convulse and he tried desperately to pull himself out of Rojo. 

“Won’t be long now, It’s been nice getting to play with you.” 

“NO! PLEASE DON’T!” Aang cried.

Rojo didn’t respond and eventually he finished his turn releasing a massive load inside him. When Rojo left Aang screamed and cried out for Katara. She appeared in front of him and he didn’t say anything. He just listened to her calmly tell him that everything will be ok and let her hold him as he cried. She stayed with him longer this time. He ended up crying himself to sleep.


	9. Azula's funtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula begins tormenting Aang

Aang was asleep when Azula entered. She was deadly silent, as she approached, she observed the state he was in. She first looked at his black and red crack, then at the huge red puddle on the floor. Next she looked at his scarred head.

"They really did a number on you didn't they? I'm gonna have to take things to a greater level then. Hm, that could be challenging? Oh well, it's not like we're short on time or anything." Azula observed as she grabbed hold of the belt and burned it.

It snapped and Aang plopped down face first into his own blood. He woke up terrified, confused and in pain. He didn't have enough time to process what was going on before she loosened the noose that was around his waist and picked him up by his neck, slamming him into the wall and chaining him up like he was before. 

She looked at him with a little disappointment having his face on the same level as hers didn't sit right with her, so she left and after a short while, came back with some long shackles and a metal ring. She screwed the ring into the floor and welded it to it so that it stayed firmly in place, then she fed the shackles through the ring and cuffed his wrists again. 

Aang started to struggle and he tried to stand up, but the chain was too short. The best he could do was getting up on his knees and even then he couldn't straighten his back.

"I heard that you said some very hurtful things about me Avatar. Like Zuko being a better firelord than me. I don't really care about that right now. You are going to bow this instant and call me Firelord Azula understand?"

"No! I won't!" Aang snapped, shooting her a dirty look. 

She smiled, knelt down and gently placed her hand on his head before slamming it into the ground. 

"I am your fire lord whether you like it or not and you will refer to me as such."

"Ngh… N-NEVER!" Aang screamed in defiance.

"Sigh, very well, I'll settle for Master than."

"NO!"

Azula stood up and left the room again. Aang wished he could use his bending again, that would make getting out of this situation easier, but his chakra was still blocked. He felt his airbending chakra flowing freely through his body again but he didn't think that would do him much good right now. Aang saw Katara again, he let her comfort him like last time but she was gone when Azula opened the door with something strange strapped to her waist. 

He didn’t know what it was at first but as she got closer, he got worried, he was certain that she was going to do what those men did to him earlier. Aang pleaded with her not to rape him, but she just laughed at him and heated up the metal dong before shoving it inside. Aang’s cheeks were forced really far apart and he felt like his butt might split in two. He screamed and cried again. He wasn’t sure how much more punishment he could take, but he wasn’t going to let himself submit to her, not yet anyways. Azula kept laughing, the louder he screamed the louder she laughed. She didn’t start slow and she picked up the pace the louder they both got. Aang then tried to keep himself from screaming anymore but he found that nearly impossible. 

She kept cackling and moving her waist back and forth with so much force it drove him into the floor. He had his head turned to the side so his face wasn’t scraping against the floor, but the pain was still unbearable for him. He begged her to stop.

“You want this to end, all you have to do is tell me who your master is.” Azula said.

He refused to speak, he didn’t want to start calling her master for fear that the longer he called her that, the more he would start to believe it. In his mind he told her that he wasn’t hers and he hoped that she would get tired out eventually. Aang’s mind started to give and in a short amount of time he screamed.

“Y-YOU’RE MY MASTER!” 

Azula stopped and pulled the steaming hot dildo out of him and walked around to his face. 

“Look at me Avatar.” Azula ordered.

Aang did so with tears running down his face.

“Tell me, who do you belong to?”

Aang closed his eyes and looked back down again as he quietly said, “You.”

“I can’t hear you!” She said harshly, lighting a blue flame in her hands and bringing it close to Aang’s face. 

“YOU!”

“Good, now I’ll be back, I’m going to give you some time to think about how you’d like me to treat you in the future.”

When she left Aang started screaming. He was tired of feeling so bad. He wanted to reflect on things that made him happy but all that would do is make him sadder. He Remembered that he was able to talk with his past lives before, but they didn’t come this time, he wanted to shout for Roku, even Kioshi anyone would do at this point, he wanted to go back to the spirit world. Did she block his connection to his past lives somehow? He didn’t know and he didn’t care, all he cared about was getting out of here in one piece he hoped. Aang never felt so alone before. He was starting to think that he might be dead by today’s end. He saw a lot of his blood on the floor, and he welcomed it. He wanted this nightmare to end so badly.

She came back and asked, “Well, do you want to make things easier on yourself or not?”

Aang took a deep breath and blew it out hard and it sent them both flying backwards. The force was enough to break the chains and he hit the wall. 

“Seems like I got carried away. Your bending’s back, not that it’ll do you any good.”

Aang got ready to face her. He felt less helpless now but even if he managed to beat her and escape, he wasn’t sure where they were. Would he be able to make it home? Azula could see that Aang was off his game and she used that to her advantage and started to charge up some lightning. 

“Bow to me now and I’ll go easy on you unless you think you can redirect it?”

Aang started sweating, he couldn’t take a blast of lightning head on, not in the state he was in. He wanted to call her bluff but he also knew that she could be bluffing as well. He took a deep breath and strengthened his poster. Azula smiled and launched the stream of lightning in Aang’s direction. INstead of hitting him it passed him and hit the wall behind him. The explosion blew Aang forward and he flew into Azula’s arms. She Quickly jabbed his body again and he no longer felt his chakra flowing. She wrapped her arms around him as if she was giving him a hug and dug her nails into his back, she made long claw marks along the side of his back then threw him down to the ground. 

Aang tried to stand but Azula stomped on his back and forced him down. 

“Do you enjoy being abused like this? If so then perhaps you and I have something in common?”

“I… Ah! I’m nothing like you!”

“Really? I think you like it when I torture you, if so then I’ll have to leave you alone for a while as punishment. Let’s see how you feel tomorrow.”

Azula picked him up and turned him upside down, chaining his ankles to the wall. She walked away and closed the door behind her.

Everything was silent, not a single sound was heard. He found it haunting and worrisome that all he could really hear was the sound of his breathing. The room went pitch black suddenly as his only source of light being from the window vanished in a flash.


	10. Azula everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang falls asleep and has a nightmare

Aang fell asleep quicker then he ever did before during his gruesome time aboard this prison. Being Azula's prisoner was the worst. Aang woke up in his bed and he looked around, rubbing his eyes in disbelief. 

“Katara?” He asked as he looked around this now strange place he called home. He saw her sitting on the edge of the bed, back facing him. 

“Katara? I…” Aang started choking up, he was so happy to see her.

“I’m so happy that Azula is our firelord.” Katara whispered lovingly. 

“Um, Katara? What are you talking about?” Aang asked as he gently placed his hand on her shoulder in great concern and confusion.

“We could be so happy together if you just did what she wants.” Katara softly tells Aang in a loving yet annoyed tone, as she turns to look at him.

Aang screamed in horror, jumped out of his skin and fell out of bed, he peered over the covers at her. When she spoke, it sounded like Katara, but the words she was saying were not.when Katara turned to face him, Azula’s face smiled back at him. This wasn't Katara, it couldn't be.. The thought made him want to die.

Katara got up and walked around the bed over to Aang who dropped down to a sitting position and backed up against the wall. Katara smiled which made him even more worried since she looked like Azula. She reached out to him slowly and he closed his eyes tightly and turned his head away. She gently wrapped her arms around him and started hugging him. Normally he would feel comfortable right now, but his breaths were short and quick,verging on a panic attack. He started feeling warm.

“Everything’s gonna be ok, Aang, you just need to relax and go see her. She’ll help you calm down.” 

He started sweating as his body continued to slowly heat up more and more. He saw steam starting to come off of her body and he soon realized that the heat he was feeling was anything but normal. He struggled and tried to pull away from her but she didn’t let him go.

“Go back to bed, then we can wake up in the morning and you can go see her and she can help you feel better.” Katara said in a soft and comforting tone, which made Aang feel anything but comfortable.

The heat started to hurt him now, as she continued to get even hotter, he felt like he was slowly being cooked alive, and he struggled and fought with all his might to get her off of him. He was able to push her away before things started getting too much worse for him. He started panting and felt faint. He took his shirt off and stood up. Katara formed two tentacles out of lava that came out of her pouch which normally had water in it. She whipped both of them towards Aang, who rolled out of the way and ran towards the front door. He opened it and ran outside. He saw Sokka sitting on the steps of the front porch and out of the corner of his eye he saw someone walk by that also looked like Azula. He looked around and saw a whole bunch of people walking by, shopping, chatting with each other, but they all had Azula’s face. 

Aang looked at Sokka and he heard Katara’s voice through the door.

“Aang, come back inside and we can have a nice warm bath together, maybe it’ll make you feel better?”

Aang looked back at the door slightly, then he turned his attention to Sokka.

“Sokka, what’s going on? Why’s everybody look like Azula?” Aang asked in pure terror.

“Are you feeling alright Aang?” Sokka asked.

“No! No I’m not, we have to get out of here!”

“But aren’t you tired of running, tired of resisting her? I mean she’s not as bad as you think Aang. You’ll see.” Sokka said as he turned around.

Aang once again was shocked and horrified to see Azula’s face looking at him instead of Sokka’s.

Sokka lunged at him and tried to grab his ankle but Aang was able to just get out of his reach. He quickly stood up and charged at him again, Aang blew him back with his airbending. Suddenly, He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and he turned and saw all eyes on him. He started sweating, and backed up when everyone started walking towards him in a zombie state. 

He was so busy looking at their lifeless eyes that he forgot about Katara until he saw her shadow on the ground. She grabbed his arms and then formed a water bubble around his head and he started drowning. He struggled to get out of Katara’s grasp but as time went on he felt weaker and his chest started aching from having to hold his breath for so long. He got into a sturdy stance as best he could and used earthbending to send the ground beneath her shooting upwards into a tall pillar. Aang dropped to his hands and knees, coughing up water and gasping for air. 

Katara jumped down and Aang saw her shadow. He rolled out of the way and used the smoke she created from the impact to get away from her. He was able to get out of town on his air scooter.

He rode in a straight line for a while and looked behind him from time to time to make sure no one was chasing him. He ended up running into something and fell over.

"Ouch! Hey, who…"

"Toph?!" Aang said in surprise. She was the last person he was expecting to run into. He was more cautious this time and kept his distance.

"please I'm begging you, I'm so scared. Help me!"

"You better be scared, twinkle toes!" Toph said with some sass.

Unlike the others Toph didn't turn around but he felt the vibrations in the ground and narrowly Avoided a rocky beam that came out and flew towards him. Toph surrounded Aang a large cylinder of earth and he broke through it but before he could get out she caught him in a prism. Aang struggled and tried to break out but Toph was focused on keeping him trapped in it.

"you know you can't win, so why do you make it so difficult for yourself?"

"Cause… I… I can't stand the thought of belonging to anyone like her!" Aang admitted before he finally broke the prism and breathed a blast of fire at her feet. 

She put up a barrier to block the flames from reaching them and pushed it in his direction but he was already long gone. Aang found himself at the firelord palace and ran up the stairs away from the large group of people. He saw Zuko up ahead walking up the steps as well.

He caught up to him and even though he was certain that things would be the same as they had been with all his other friends, he still begged for his help.

Zuko suddenly turned around and grabbed Aang's collar, tossing him through the doors. He tumbled inside and skidded to a stop. Aang started trembling, he didn't want to look up at the throne.

"Bow to your new firelord Avatar, she might just spare your life."

"NO!" Aang cried in fear as he went into the avatar state and twirled around sending a stream of fire in all directions and blowing everyone away.

He took off like a rocket and busted through the ceiling. He started leaping from rooftop to rooftop and retreated into a forest. Aang was out of breath and exhausted. He wondered how this could be happening, and tried to think of a way to undo the damage Azula had caused. He heard running water and followed the sound to a stream. He splashed some water on his face and when he was finished rubbing the cool water over him, he moved his hands from his face and to his absolute terror he saw Azula's reflection staring back at him. Before he could even jump back from the water his own arm came out of the stream and grabbed hold of his face and yanked him inside. Aang woke up screaming and in a cold sweat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience.
> 
> https://discord.com/invite/R3WH6sB  
> Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!


	11. feeding time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula decides to show Aang a nice time.

Aang looked around the pitch black room, wondering if he was still dreaming. He heard Azula's voice echo through the room.

"Awww, you poor baby, did you have a bad dream? Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" Azula asked like she was actually talking to a baby.

Her voice pierced his ears like a drill and the echo from it pounded in his chest making him tremble in fear.

He immediately responded harshly and bold despite the fear that clearly filled his every brave, defiant word.

"N-NO! THERE'S NO WAY SOMEONE LIKE YOU COULD MAKE ME FEEL ANY BETTER! NOT AFTER EVERYTHING YOU'VE PUT MY FRIENDS AND I THROUGH! "

"Really, are you willing to put your life on the line to prove me wrong?"

"P-prove you wrong?" Aang asked fearfully.

"Yes. If I can't get you to relax, I'll turn this ship around myself and take you home to your friends. If I can, this room becomes your home, to which I'm sure you'll get used to."

"I-I'll do it!" Aang said desperately, longing to see his friends and Katara again.

"Splendid." Azula said cheerfully.

Aang didn't hear anything for a while but felt Azula unchain him from the wall. He fell head first into the metal floor, causing the scars on his head from when Mosune dug his nails in to bleed again. He whimpered from the pain. He felt tired and weak, too weak to stand.

"You must be hungry, Avatar. Don't worry, I have just the thing for a poor little baby like you."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT, I'M NOT A BABY!" Aang cried, his voice shaky and sad.

As he breathed, he could feel the freezing cold air pass through him, it hurt his mouth, throat and chest.

He heard a loud, ear piercing sound as the room slowly got brighter. It was slow enough that he didn't notice right away because he was plugging his ears.

He suddenly felt Azula's hand on the back of his neck. He cried out in pain from her extremely tight grasp. He was slammed into the cold metal floor and he heard her sit down. He then heard her stripping her clothes, textiles falling until he could tell from the sounds that she might be nude. She easily lifted him into the air and laid him down across her lap turning him onto his back.

She loosened her hold on him slightly and forced his head forward. He felt something soft and warm enter his mouth and as the darkness slowly disappeared, he could see her breast clear as day. He pulled his head back and turned it away from her. 

"Oh, my, you are shivering so much, here let me help you warm up."

He started panicking, struggling thinking that she was going to burn him. Instead her hand slowly got warm around his neck just enough to feel like being wrapped up nice and tightly in a blanket. The fact that it felt nice to him sent chills down his spine and he struggled even harder. Attempting to pull his head away from her chest. .

Azula smirked down at him as she heard his muffled screaming and saw tears streaming down his face. His cheeks were bright red.

"MMH! MMMHH!!"

He tried to push himself away from her breast but she held him firmly in place, not giving him an inch of wiggle room. He wanted so badly to wake up from this horrific nightmare, to wake up in his bed next to Katara, or on Appa's soft fluffy fur, but as he felt himself slowly begin to feel at ease, and to his horror actually feel safe in her arms it only made him realize more and more that this was a nightmare he wouldn't be waking up from, and that sent fear through his entire body. Azula could see how shaken up he was, she could see that his body was starting to relax, despite him freaking out and struggling so much.

"Just relax, enjoy this while you can, cause this is the nicest thing that you'll experience with me." Azula said, in a calm and gentle tone, which sent a wave of fear crashing through him again.

As he kept sucking her breast and swallowing her milk, he felt his hunger begin to die down, and Azula's warm hand made him feel nice, like sitting next to a campfire on a cold winter night. Eventually he stopped resisting and his mind gave itself over to her. His heart was broken, and he felt depressed;He Realised that he lost Azula's sick and twisted game. He cried knowing that his best and likely only chance to get out of here was now gone.

"I win, but I applaud you for the amount of effort you put into resisting me. As a reward, i'll be nice and let you continue to enjoy my breast until you're nice and full."

The combination of realizing that she could indeed make him feel nice and safe if she wanted to, and the realization that she was so much stronger than him, made his heart sink so low that he wished for death.


	12. the punishment continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang's "nice" time with Azula comes to an end and his brutal torment continues.

As Aang continued to feed on Azula's milk, still crying and humiliated, she murmured gently, using a tone that reminded him of Katara.

"My father's been in prison without his bending for a month now. So that's how long you'll be punished."

Aang's eyes shot open as fear and terror flowed through his veins once more and he tried to pull his head away from her but he couldn't, fortunately he did have enough strength now to make her have to put a little effort into keeping his face up against her boob.

"MMH! MMHHH! MMMHHHH!!"

"HAHAHAHA! Oh yes, that's it, scream and cry, beg for mercy!" Azula laughed joyfully as she turned him onto his stomach.

Aang tried to get out of her lap but Azula slapped him back down and kept her hand pressed into his back. She rubbed her free hand on one of his butt cheeks which made him blush and moan a little from the pleasure. 

"Oh? Do you like that you little perv?" Azula asked sinisterly, raising her hand.

Aang would have looked back if he could but because he wasn't aware of what she was doing it made him tremble in anticipation and fear of whatever kind of pain he might be about to endure this time.

Azula took a little time to savor the poor boys fearful, rapid breathing before smacking his butt so hard that it left it's first red hand print on him. Aang screamed and cried from the pain. Seeing it gave her an idea for what she would do to him next. Aang continued to struggle and try as hard as he could to get away from her, but despite his best efforts he was completely helpless, laying in her lap. It was like a fish flopping around on dryland trying to escape back into the ocean. 

She smacked the other cheek, leaving another first of many red marks on that side as well. She would continue spanking his butt until the whole thing was red like a tomato. No matter how much he begged her to stop she ignored him.

He was confused and didn't recognize what she was doing to him. All he knew was that he wanted it to stop. Even though he hated this thought and would never say it outloud, he wanted to be breastfed by her some more. He wanted her to comfort him. That at least would be better than this. His mind turned to his friends, to Appa and Momo, to the horrific thought that he was never going to see them again. He started struggling harder, and tried with all his might to get out of this humiliating and painful predicament.

"The more you fight, the worse it's gonna be you know." Azula whispered into Aang's ear chuckling softly afterwards.

Azula heated up her hand and smacked him once more. He screamed more intensely than before, and to Azula's absolute delight it left a black handprint on his cheek. Same as before she kept smacking him until his whole butt was as black as coal.

She shoved him onto the floor and Aang curled up into a ball, shaking and sobbing.

"I'll be right back, I trust that you'll behave yourself and not try anything while I'm gone." Azula said, rising to her feet and getting dressed before leaving the room.

"Katara, everyone, anyone, please… please get here soon!" He cried. 

Aang heard a familiar sound and struggled to stand. It hurt him so much but he managed to walk to the window and when he looked through it he saw Momo flying near it. Aang immediately looked for a way to open it and he was able to push it open. 

"Momo!" He exclaimed quietly.

Momo entered and flew into Aang's arms. He held the little lemur close to his chest and was filled with joy. 

“Did Katara send you?” Aang asked.

Momo just chirped and rubbed his head on Aangs body. Momo crawled onto Aang’s shoulder and Aang saw a rolled up scroll in his tail.

“Whatcha got there buddy?” Aang asked, taking the scroll from him and opening it.

Aang gasped. “It’s from Zuko!”

Aang proceeded to read the letter out loud.

**“Dear, Aang**

**Although it pains me to say it, I fear that this may never reach you, but in case Momo manages to find you and you’re alive, I want you to know that we’re doing everything we can to find that airship. Everyone is so worried about you, Katara insisted on finding some way to let you know that we’re looking for you. We won’t give up until we find you, and if we end up unsuccessful I hope you give Azula a hard time for me. Stay strong, we’re coming.**

**Your dear friend and brother, Zuko.”**

Aang got all choked up and started balling. He was elated, and promised Zuko that he would stay strong, not only for him, but for everyone else too. Aang got an idea and sat down, dipping a finger in the puddle of blood that was still on the floor from when he was raped. He drew A prison cell along with w waterbending symbol and rolled up the scroll handing it to Momo.

He heard Azula coming so he ran to the window and told Momo to get the scroll back to his friends. Momo didn’t want to leave but Aang was able to force him out and shut the window before he could get back in. 

“Go, hurry!” Aang whispered, shewing him away. Momo did as Aang said and flew away.

Aang ran into a corner of the room, sat down and hugged his knees, rocking back and forth as he continued to cry with joy, but fear and hopelessness came back as he heard her footsteps getting louder. Him rocking back and forth caused his butt great pain which he welcomed right now cause it would hopefully mean that she wouldn’t figure out that anything happened.


	13. Desperate hunt for Aang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and the gang search for information and any leads as to where Azula and Aang might be.

"Warden! Can you think of anything out of the ordinary that could have happened when Azula escaped a week ago?" Zuko asked.

“No, everything was quiet as usual. A guard was doing his rounds and noticed that Azula’s cell was open and she was gone.” He replied. 

Zuko was about to question the warden further when he heard Appa’s deep booming gromble. 

“Excuse me.” 

Zuko left the prison and went outside and Momo flew to him as soon as he saw Zuko come out.

“Hey, Momo, did you get to see Aang yesterday?” Zuko asked, petting Momo’s head.

Zuko noticed the scroll Momo had. He took it and saw blood dripping the outside of the scroll. He opened it quickly and saw the drawing Aang had made. Immediately, he ran back to the prison, grabbed Sokka, took Appa and went to the earth kingdom.

Sokka protested, “HEY! WHAT ARE YOU…”

“We have to go see your sister and Toph. Aang gave us a clue.”

When they arrived, they flew above Ba sing se to try and spot Toph and Katara. They indeed found them and flew down to meet them.

"KATARA!" Zuko called as Appa landed near them.

"ZUKO!" Katara shouted back, running to them. "Please tell me you found something?"

"Well, the good news is He might be alive, the bad news is…"

Zuko showed Katara the bloody doodle Aang drew.

Katara gasped, placing her hand over her mouth.

"I don't want to say it but based on the amount of blood it might take to paint this, he may be dead.”  
“He’s not dead until we see it with our own eyes, got it?!” Katara said angrily.

Zuko nodded in full agreement. 

“Um, Hello blind lady over here? What did twinkle toes draw?!” Toph asked in annoyance.

“Oh, It’s a picture of a blimp and a water tribe symbol below it.”

“So, they took him to a water tribe camp?”

“No, he’s telling us he’s above water.” Sakka explained.

“Huh, how do you figure that?”

“Well it’s smaller than the blimp and it’s kind of sloppy, it was probably the first thing that came to his mind cause he likely didn’t have much time to write anything. I don’t think they’d go anywhere in the airship. Azula knew that everyone would be looking for her so it’d make the most sense for them to stay in the air for as long as possible.” 

“Let’s go!” Toph exclaimed.

“Wait! We need a plan before we go looking for him. If we assume that Aang has only seen water for the past few days and that he will continue to only see water, the only people who might have had contact with that ship are fire nation ships. We should ask if anyone might have seen the airship.” 

“Oh, so that we know where we’ve been I’ll make a trail of ice to show where we’ve been.”

“And the farther away we get from land the farther Appa will have to travel. I’ll make some spots where we can rest.”

“Are we planning now?!” Toph asked impatiently.

“I think so.” Zuko replied.

As soon as Zuko said that Toph launched everyone into the air and they landed on Appa’s saddle.   
“Yip yip, Yip yip Appa!” Toph ordered quickly.

Appa took off and Zuko held the reins when everyone sat up and got settled. 

“We’re coming Aang, don’t die on us.”


	14. losing hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang is faced with he idea that he now belongs to Azula, he tries to resist but starts to lose hope

To Aang’s horror Azula came back holding a wooden plank under her arm and a cattle brander in the other, She leaned the board against the wall and walked over to Aang who pleaded with her again to spare him. 

“I see you still haven’t learned your place yet, but you will in time.” Azula sneers as she grabs Aang by the neck and squeezes just enough to make him gasp for air. 

She slammed him into the board and pinned him to it, cuffed his wrists, fists by his shoulders then his legs in a 'w' position so that his heels touch his elbows. Aang feebly struggled and resisted the whole time even though he knew it was pointless, the last thing he wanted to do is surrender to this monster of a woman. She grabbed the brander and heated it until it was glowing bright blue. She toyed with him for a little bit hovering over different parts of his body. Aang could feel the heat stimulate him when she brought it to almost touch his white flesh. Finally she jabbed it into his stomach and he screamed and cried as the steam rose and hit his face. It made his eyes water and his face was covered in sweat.

“There, now it’s official you belong to me. No matter how much you want to deny it.” Azula said sadistically as she kept it on him for a few more seconds.

She continued when she drew the brander back and blew on it like blowing out a candle before setting it aside. 

“So, now that you are all mine my first order is for you to lick my shoes, but before we get to that...” 

Azula struck his chest and proceeded to beat him with her fists. She punched him on the face a few times causing his nose to bleed and he also coughed up some blood when she struck his torso. With every blow he took came the dreadful thought of his friends finding him dead, he knew that they would seek revenge if she ended up killing him and he didn’t want that. He felt more determined to escape as soon as possible and he actually thought about faking his and Azula’s deaths so they wouldn’t hunt her down.

When she was finished beating him,she unchained him and he fell flat on his stomach, coughing and gasping. 

“Now then Avatar…” Azula began, sticking her foot in his face, “Lick my shoe.”

He looked at her boot and spat on it. Azula stomped his head into the ground and kept pressure on it.

“This only hurts you, you know. Do you think your little acts of defiance get on my nerves Avatar? Oh no, on the contrary they excite me. It makes me happy to see you struggle and resist me like this, so please keep up the tough guy act for as long as you like.” Azula said, removing her foot from his head, as she ordered him once more to lick her shoe. 

He turned his head away from her. Azula left for a moment and came back with a piece of piping hot coal. 

“Alright then I’ll give you a choice, you can either lick my shoe or you can lock this.” Azula says with a smile as she heats up the cole in her hand and places it near his head. 

“If you don’t choose in 10 seconds I’ll make the choice for you. 10…”

Aang got terrified and he immediately turned his head towards her foot and licked the tip of her shoe. 

Azula smirked and said proudly, “Hmph, Now there’s a good boy. You start behaving like this more and I may reward you in a very special way.” 

Aang started to lose hope that his friends would get to rescue him, in fact he was questioning now if he even wanted them too. He didn’t want them to see him like this, he didn’t want to be a burden to them. He started to desire to stay with Azula and took her offer of a reward to heart even though he’d rather die than belong to her. It was very clear to him now that she wasn’t going to kill him, no matter what he did to try and upset her. Now he held on even tighter to the hope that his friends would get to him soon, but he would realize that it wouldn’t be soon enough.


	15. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang starts losing hope, but he desperately holds on to the hope that his friends will find him.

"I think you deserve a reward Avatar." Azula declared.

"N-no! I'd rather die than be rewarded by you!" Aang protested despite the fact that he was actually partially looking forward to it.

"I know, but you don't get a say in the matter right now, maybe you will if you behave more often though?"

Azula grabbed Aang who struggled even though he was tired. Azula chuckled a little.

"You must realize it's pointless to resist by now, So why do you keep doing it?" Azula asked casually.

"I-I won't let guh… you win!" Aang stammered as he continued to try and pull away from her.

"Can't you see that no matter what you do, I win? I don't care if you submit to me or not because as I said, you will belong to me. In fact, you already do."

"No I… Mmh." 

"Shh, it's time to rest now, we'll play more after you've had a nice nap." Azula said softly as she forced him to start drinking some more of her milk. 

Aang tried his best not to swallow as her milk started pouring into his mouth but it didn't take long for the slow build up of liquid to cause his instincts to kick in and he automatically swallowed which caused him to start sucking and drinking more of it. 

Azula smiled as she saw the poor boy's sad and troubled face. He hated everything she did to him, good or bad, and she loved it.

It didn't take Aang long to stop struggling because he didn't have the stamina or willpower to keep fighting her on this. He tried his best to focus on the letter, on seeing Momo, it really felt like it was just what he needed to keep going. It gave him a little more hope, the moment Azula entered his cell felt it slipping away, and now, it was completely gone again. He tried to hold on by rereading the note over and over again in his mind. He wasn't going to give up yet, he needed to stay strong and not submit to her. If his friends were on their way, he hoped his message would at least point them in the right direction.

He felt sleepy and started wiggling and squirming in order to keep himself awake. He didn't have any energy left so it wasn't long before his body went limp and his consciousness slipped away.

When Aang woke up he found himself underwater and looked up to see himself, or rather Azula smiling at him sinisterly. She wiggled her fingers at him and grinned. Aang was about to start swimming up to the surface when Sokka suddenly appeared inches from his face, their noses almost touching. Aang gasped and swam backwards and bumped into something, and when he turned he saw Zuko’s corpse as well. Looking up he saw Azula, Zuko and Sokka kneeling down next to Azula.They too were waving and smiling sadistically at him. Same thing happened with toph and finally -most heartbreakingly-Katara. Aang started to swim upwards and as he did he saw the water start to glow bright orange.He looked down and saw his friend's corpses being fried to a crisp and consumed by the bright glowing liquid as it rose. Aang swam up as fast as he could. He could only get a single breath in before the Azula versions of him and his friends forced him back under. His body started sweating as the heat rapidly became more and more intense. Aang started screaming as his body was ultimately fried and consumed by the immense heat. Aang woke up screaming, crying and sweating feeling his heart pounding in his chest.

He understood what his dreams meant but refused to give up, he was desperate to not let these nightmares of his come true, he wasn’t going to let himself lose faith in his friends so long as he could help it. He refused to give up and allow himself to be consumed by Azula’s terrifying, hot, blazing cruelty and insanity. He clung to every word on that note determined to keep his promise to Zuko, and stay strong until they found him. Aang remembered his Bison whistle and was glad that he left it at home, at least he would have something to look forward to eventually, he wished he had it on him, but there would be no way he could hide it. 

Suddenly he heard the door open again and he was afraid of the potential light that would come because of Azula’s flame and the sunlight that came through the window. Being unable to see anything made him feel better now, because it was easier for him to retreat into his head and go be with everyone he missed. He pictured Appa licking him, Katra, Sokka and everyone else hugging him, them laughing and having a good time together like they always did. 

“When will you learn your place, twinkle toes? ” Toph asked.

“W-what?!” Aang stammered in confusion.

“It’s pointless to keep fighting her you know. Do you really think that you’re in any position to be defying her, Do you want to keep suffering, to keep giving her what she wants?”

“N-no I…” Aang paused for a moment. “I want to die. I want her to kill me. I don’t want any of you to see me like this.”

“Well then do something to make her really mad at you. That’s the best way to get her to end your suffering.”

“Don’t listen to her Aang. I know you don’t want us to see what she’s doing to you, and I know how much pain you're in, but you can’t give up, not yet. We haven’t given up on you and we never will.” Katara protested emerging from the darkness.

“I-I…”

Aang didn’t know what he wanted anymore. His emotions were all over the place, as well as his mind, and he wasn’t sure what to do. He was desperately looking, hoping for some guidance from anyone. He wanted someone else to talk to besides the voices in his head and Azula.

“Roku, Roku! Are you there? Why won’t you help me like you did last time in the cave?”

Aang waited for a response but all he got was silence. 

Aang let his head drop and he started sobbing again. He screamed and struggled as hard as he could to break free of the chains pinning him to the wall. 

“KATARA!” Aang cried, tears streaming down his face.

He was conflicted, he longed to see everyone again but he didn’t want them to see him like this; part of him wanted Azula to kill him so that his friends wouldn’t see the pain he was going through on so many levels. He thought about how shocked and sad his friends might be, how much Zuko would want to kill his sister if he saw what she had been doing to him. His thoughts were interrupted when Azula came in again. 

“Good news Avatar, your friends are on their way, I was informed by one of my ships that they saw your bison heading in our direction. It’ll take them some time to get here, they’re wandering around at the moment, but their maze of movements are slowly but surely leading them here.”

Azula explained, she got an idea right then. 

“Oh, let’s let them know that you’re alive. You want them to know you’re alright don’t you?”

Aang dropped his head again, he didn’t say a word to her.

“I find reunions like this to be sweet.” Azula said as she opened the window.

Aang looked up when he heard the window open.

“W-what are you doing?”

“Zuzu and you are good friends now right? I can imagine he’s going to be very upset when he hears this.”

Aang was starting to get an idea of what she planned on doing.

“I love a good game of cat and mouse.” 

Azula let 5 small blue flames surround her fingertips.

“Let the game begin.”

Azula pressed her fingers into Aang’s scarred head and the intense pain almost made him scream, but he shut his mouth tight and breathed through his nose. His whole body trembled.

“Don’t you want your friends to know you’re ok?” Azula asked looking at his face with a deep intense glare, sending a massive wave of fear shooting through him again.

The flames around Azula’s finger tips grew and the pain Aang felt with it. 

“Ah!”

Aang could barely hold back the scream, that was building up and trying to escape his lips. He quickly tightened his mouth shut again. She heated the flames even more and no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t hold the scream back anymore.

“AHHHHHHHH!!”

When Azula let go of Aang’s head they heard a faint roar. There was no doubt in Aang’s mind, it was Appa. Katara and the others were sleeping on Appa who was resting on an iceberg Katara made. They all woke up when Aang’s scream rang through the sky. Appa took off at full speed almost knocking Toph and Sokka off. 

"APPA WAIT! GO BACK!" Zuko shouted as he turned him around.

"What are you doing Zuko?!"

"I know you're all eager to get Aang back, I am too, but we need to be smart about this. Azula is obviously baiting us."

As much as everyone, especially Katara, hated to admit it, Zuko was right. They needed to take Azula by surprise, they couldn't risk getting captured.

"We need to wait for the right opportunity and not rush into one of Azula's traps."

"Can we get another message to Aang?" Katara asked.

"I'm pretty sure he got Appa's message loud and clear, but keep in mind that Azula heard that too." Zuko replied.

Katara sighed then said, "You're right, it'd be too dangerous to send Momo out right now. Aang, please don't give up, we're coming."

She started crying, Sokka wrapped his arms around her as she leaned against his chest. 

Azula smiled and said, "I'm happy your friends are on their way here, they'll get to see how much of a good boy you'll be for me."

Aang spat at her and she grabbed his jaw and burned him. Aang screamed and cried in agony.

"We'll need to work on that attitude of yours."

Hearing Azula's words made his heart sink tremendously. He desperately hoped that his friends would get here soon.


	16. Aang's resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang gets a surprise visitor with consequences

Aang was all alone again. As hard as he tried to free himself from his bonds, it only served to tire him out. Toph appeared before him again. 

"You really should give up, for your own good, you know."

"What good could possibly come from him giving up?!" Katara snapped at Toph.

"She might be nicer to him, and it may benefit him to get on her good side for now!" Toph shot back.

"You can't seriously believe that she'll actually be nice to him if he behaves do you? She loves hurting him, she'll find a way to keep hurting him no matter what he does, it'd be better for him to get away from her. He should try and get off this ship."

"Oh, yeah great idea he should just jump straight into the water in the state he's in and swim to dry land right? His chances of drowning are better than his chances of finding dry land. You idiot. "

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Aang cried.

They both turned and looked at him dead silent.

"Now, one at a time, tell me why you think I should and shouldn't give up!" Aang ordered. Looking at Toph first.

"Well, Twinkle toes, for starters, you heard how far away Appa is right? We aren't even close to getting to you.You know from when you were captured that even if they managed to find this ship it can easily outrun Appa. Need I go on?"

"Yes!" Aang demanded.

"Alright then, Azula is expecting us, what makes you think she doesn't have a plan to capture us once we get inside? Finally, how can you trust anything she says, do you really think she'll let us rescue you? I'm telling you that giving up is the smartest and, quite honestly, the best thing you can do given the circumstances."

"Katara?" Aang asked as he turned his attention to her.

"Right my turn. Well, first you know that we're on our way, and you know that we will find a way out even if we do get captured by her, second I completely agree with Toph, what makes you think you can believe her if she promises not to hurt you if you behave. She's not hurting you to get information, she's not hurting you because you resist her, she's hurting you for no other reason than she can, and she likes seeing you suffer. Do you really think she's going to be nicer to you if you give in and submit to her? The only reason she's making you feel safe with her is because she knows how much you hate it. She's hurting you in any way she can simply for her own sick pleasure. Your best chance for surviving is to get away from her, to fight in any way you can, to endure the pain cause if anyone can take it, you can. We know she won't break you that easily, and you know you can count on us. Make us proud and keep your promise to us, stay strong for Zuko, for me, for everyone."

Aang thought for a while about all the points both of them made and finally he thought about if the situation were reversed, if he were on Appa, looking for his friends and they were captured by Azula, he knew he wouldn't rest until he found them, and they all knew this, he was sure of it, and even if they gave up, Appa wouldn't. He knew that based on what happened when Appa was taken by the sand people.

Azula came back and to her surprise and delight she saw the new fire in his eyes blazing brightly.

"Oh, how exciting, I can't wait to crush that amazing spirit of yours." 

Azula uncuffed Aang and grabbed him by the back of his neck,slamming him into the floor again making the chain rattles echo through the room.

“Hopefully your spirit breaks before your body does.”

Before she could resume tormenting him she heard Lin Que.

"Firelord Azula, I'm sorry for bothering you but it's urgent."

"Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back." Azula said, kicking his stomach and sending him flying into the far wall.

After Azula left he saw Momo at the window again. Aang struggled to stand as he caught his breath. He groaned with every step he took towards the window and coughed when he got there before he let Momo in again.

"Hey Momo, do you have another letter for me?" Aang asked, hugging his limur close.

Momo meowed and showed Aang the letter but as Aang went to check for a letter, they heard footsteps approaching and both Momo and Aang turned to the door. 

“Momo time for you to go bud.” Aang whispered urgently.

Aang tried to get Momo to leave because he knew he wasn't gonna make it in time but Momo refused to go. He kept holding the latter to his face. 

"Momo no, you have to go, it's not safe for you here!" Aang begged, as he heard Azula coming closer.

He knew it was too late to get Momo out the window so Aang hugged him and tried his best to figure out a way to get Momo out without Azula noticing. He quickly turned away from the door and tried as best as he could to make Momo be quiet, his heart trembled, he didn’t want to know what Azula would do to Momo if she saw him.

Right before Azula walked in he finally got Momo to quiet down and be still. 

"Sorry about that, there was…" Azula paused when she saw the window open.

Aang stood there shaking, he didn't hear Azula after that until he saw her shadow looming over him. She tried to grab Momo but Aang dropped to the floor and curled in on himself. Forehead to the floor and arms cradling momo in his chest, trying to protect him with all his might. She grabbed his shoulders and tried to pull him up but Aang struggled to stay on the floor. She got him up on his knees but her hands slipped off and he fell forward. With his legs now out straight he kicked her ankle blindly when he saw her going to grab him again. She fell on top of him and he rolled onto his back. letting Momo go in the process.

"MOMO GO!" Aang shouted. .

Momo flew towards the window. Azula shoved Aang off and sent a stream of fire at Momo which he barely dodged and flew up towards the ceiling. She was about to fire again when Aang grabbed her arm causing the blast to miss its target. 

Azula in her rage focused completely on Aang as she hit him so hard it caused Aang to let go and crumple to the floor coughing up blood. She kicked him and he stumbled to the corner of the room where she proceeded to kick him repeatedly.

Momo was about to head for the window but paused and looked at Aang. Seeing Aang being beaten, Momo darted straight at Azula and scratched her face with his claws. He landed on Aang's shoulder, took the posture of a lion getting ready to pounce on its prey and hissed at her. 

"-Cough, Cough- Momo, get out of here, now!" Aang stammered.

Momo turned and jumped to Aang's face licking his cheek once before rushing out the window. Azula grumbled angrily as she turned sharply to look at the now empty window. She kicked Aang once more before running up to it. 

"N-no!" Aang coughed as he struggled to his feet, not wanting her to hurt Momo.

Azula charged up some lightning and smiled ferociously as she aimed at Momo. Aang leaped and tackled her to the ground. The lightning jetted through the window, narrowly missing Momo. Aang pinned her to the ground and kept her there with every last bit of strength he had in him. Suddenly Aang felt a sharp pain in his stomach and winced, giving Azula the opening she needed to kick him off of her. She got up and rushed to the window but Momo was already gone.

"Oh, you've done it now BRAT!" Azula cried as she turned and shot a stream of fire at him. Aang was knocked into the wall and he fell on his stomach. 

She blasted another large stream of fire at him and kept it going. Aang screamed as the blue flames engulfed his entire body and he started writhing, screaming in pure agony. Azula started laughing crazily and her laughs got louder than Aang's screams as time went on.

Meanwhile, Momo went back to the gang and flew to Katara giving her the unopened letter. They all saw the blood on Monk's claws and tears filled her eyes. They were all silent, shocked that it looked like Momo attacked someone. Zuko looked back at all of them with tears of fury in his eyes. He bowed his head and closed his eyes in shame. The others looked away from him knowing that he had been right and Katara turned her attention to Momo. She could tell that he had scratched someone, and it was a pretty safe bet judging by the bolt of lightning they saw that it was Azula. 

Suddenly, They heard Azula's mad laughter and Aang's blood curdling screams in the distance. Zuko looked up, tightening his grip on the reins and spurred Appa onwards.

"Yip, yip!"

Appa roared as he increased his speed. Zuko had a look of steely determination in his eyes as he looked forward into the sky. He grumbled in his throat unable to keep his fury down. Everyone could feel Zuko's anger and they knew that they had made a big mistake not listening to him.


	17. Azula's wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang tries his best to hold out until his friends arrive but can he avoid or withstand Azula's fury?

Aang knew that he couldn't take much more of this, so when Azula turned to close the door, he quickly got up, and pushed squarely between her shoulders. Her seconds of stumbling gave Aang just enough time to be able to run out the door and he turned the first corner he could. Aang knew that without his bending he wouldn’t be able to last very long in the water so he opted to find a place to hide until help arrived. He hoped that his friends would get here soon, he was terrified to face Azula after what she already did to him. His whole body was red and steaming and it hurt his feet every time he took a step, he needed to find some water of some kind in order to cool himself off. Aang found a room to hide in and shut the door, locking it behind him. He quickly searched the room for a sink of some kind or anything that could have some kind of liquid in it.

He heard Azula scream in pure rage as her faint stomps echoed in the distance. Aang started trembling in fear as he slid as far back under the bed as he could. Trying to make his burnt and fragile body meld with the floor. His body shook with the force of his sobbing, needing to put a hand over his mouth to stay quiet. 

“All hands on deck, the Avatar has escaped. Leave no stone unturned!” 

Aang heard an army of footsteps and knew it would take a miracle for no one to find him. 

“AZULA, I FOUND HIM!” A guard said as he tried to open the locked door. 

Aang started shaking more as he tried to come up with a way out of this situation. 

“Are you sure he’s in there?” Azula questioned as she approached the guard, her voice ferocious 

“Yes mam, no one should be in their corridors and doors should never be locked unless there’s an emergency.”

“I’ll be in my chambers, Summon me when you’ve gotten that door open.” Azula ordered.

Meanwhile Katara Toph and Sokka wanted to say something but were too afraid to speak. Zuko ended up breaking the silence whilst turning his head around sharply.

"Katara! Make a new spot for us to rest, now!" He ordered harshly.

He took Appa down by the water and Katara made an iceberg rise from the water. Appa turned around after flying past it and landed on it. He turned and faced where they heard Aang's screams. Everyone got off of Appa. 

"I hope Aang's ok. Azula is so cruel and insane that she could be doing who knows what to him." Katara said, looking at Momo.

"Whatever she's doing to him right now I can guarantee is far worse than what she might have done if YOU HADN'T SENT MOMO OUT AGAIN! DID YOU FORGET ABOUT HOW RUTHLESS AND CRAZY MY SISTER IS?! ON TOP OF THAT, IF HE INDEED SCRATCHED HER, I-I'M NOT EVEN SURE WHAT THE CHANCES OF US FINDING AANG ALIVE ARE NOW!" 

Katara tried to stammer out a response. It wasn't like she had done it on purpose to hurt aang. She was just so scared, she missed Aang and would do anything to save him.

"I just wanted him to know that we wouldn't give up." Katara sobbed as she dropped to her knees.

" well, are you happy? Do you think Aang got the message because I'm sure Azula heard it loud and clear."

"it has already been done there is no reason to be arguing now. Aang needs us so let’s get a move on sparky."

Zuko walked over to her and knelt down, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

"I know. I'm certain he knows that, And I agree that it wouldn't hurt to remind him. Plus him getting to see Momo must help somewhat. I'm sure he missed him."

At that moment Appa roared and slammed his tail down.

"Seem's Appa's ready to go."

"Yeah he misses Aang too."

"That's an understatement." Toph chimed in.

"I think Aang's screams gave him some extra energy." 

“No Appa is really upset, I mean mad. I think Aang’s screams did more than give him energy.”

As soon as all of them were on board he bolted into the air without warning. He took a deep breath and roared so loudly that it echoed in the distance.

Back on the airship the roar could be heard by everybody on the ship. Aang got a huge lump in his throat, he could feel the aggression in his Bison’s voice. It almost didn’t sound like Appa to him. Tears fell from his eyes like a waterfall and he couldn’t help but start sobbing. As memories of the first time he lost Appa came flooding into his mind. Now it was the other way around, Appa had lost him. He could tell by how upset he was that Appa’s anger was directed at himself for not trying to get him out. He could tell that Appa wished he hadn’t listened to him when he told him not to tire himself out. He remembered when he said that to him which seemed like a long time ago now even though it had only been a few days. 

“Oh Appa, it’s not your fault, it’s my fault, all of this is my fault. I’m so sorry for causing you so much pain.” Aang softly spoke to himself. 

Aang heard the guards voice ringing throughout the ship.

“THE DOORS OPEN!”

Aang was so worried now and he started sweating, which made his body ache for a moment before it cooled him down a little. He heard the door open and Azula’s footsteps echoed in his ears as he heard her approaching.

"Come out come out wherever you are."

Seeing her feet at the bed made his breathing more intense and the thought of what she'd do to him once she found him made him tremble. 

He knew he would be found and made to regret his decision to run. He was desperate to get his bending back but his chakra was still blocked off though. Aang wanted nothing more than to find a way to unblock his chakra points but that was out of the question right now. The room was dead quiet, and things seemed to go in slow motion to him as he heard her walking around and occasionally heard something crash or Azula firebending. Azula sent a stream of fire under the bed without warning; Aang immediately pinched his nose closed to hold back the scream and tried as hard as he could to keep himself from moving as the flames slammed into his chest. Aang tried as hard as he could to stay as still as possible. 

“RAHHH He’s not here! Keep searching!” Azula said as she stormed out and slammed the door shut. 

Aang let go of his face and gasped for air as he whimpered in pain trying as hard as he could to hold back the scream. The pain was so intense that he couldn’t keep himself from convulsing in agony. He waited for a while before coming out and stumbling to the door. When he opened the door and peered out of it he saw Azula standing right in front of his eyes. He tried to slam the door shut but Azula stopped it with her foot and blasted him into the bed. She ran at him and grabbed him by the back of his neck and carried him back to his cell. She chained him to the wall with his back facing her and he heard the sound of fire. the flames sizzle on his flesh left a long bright red line on his back as he pleaded with her. He screamed as he was whipped again by the flames she held in her hands. 

She whipped his back until not a single shred of flesh was unscorched by her flame whips. Blood dripped down onto the floor and Aang was screaming and crying. 

Katara was crying as she heard his screams of immense pain. Toph covered her ears being unable to take the tortured screams of her best friend, Sokka held his little sister trying and failed to hold back tears, and Zuko was in tears as well but he refused to allow himself to cry.zuko's fists shook at his sides, blood filing the clenched palms. Appa the gentle bison, was murderous, tears in his eyes. 

“Momo! Go find Aang.” Zuko ordered.

“What are you doing Zuko?” Katara asked.

“Hoping Momo can lead us to him.”

Azula unchained Aang then left the room for a while. 

“I-I won’t give… up!” He sobbed. 

He tried to stand , but was too weak to even get on his hands and knees. He heard Appa’s roar again in the distance. 

“I know you won’t rest until you get here.” He whispered as he struggled to say conscious. 

He crawled up to the window and pulled himself up. He drew in as much air as he could and screamed.

"APPAAAA!"

Appa gave a melancholy roar back.

Aang dropped to the floor exhausted and tried to rest as best he could. He knew Azula wasn't finished torturing him. Soon he fell asleep again.

Azula woke him up by kicking him.

"GAHHH! -cough- -cough-"

"Hope you had a nice nap." Azula says sarcastically.

Aang sat up and noticed he had a leash around his neck. Azula was holding the other end. She set a bowl in front of him.

"Drink up." She ordered.

Aang sat up and Azula pulled on the leash causing him to fall forward. He stopped himself from plowing into the bowl, his head inches away from the milk.

"Still doing things the hard way are we? Do you really believe that your friends will be able to get inside? Your Bison could barely keep up with us when we captured you."

Aang looked up at her, a fire burning brightly in his eyes.

"Like I said, all you're doing by resisting is hurting yourself. It doesn't bother me in the slightest."

She kicked him and he fell on his back. Azula rolled him on his back and stomped on it. She pressed her heel deep between his ribcage and he started crying and gasping for air.

"You'll do what I say, when I say it, or I'll make sure all you feel is pain." She declared pressing her heel deeper into his back. 

Aang couldn't scream due to being unable to draw in a breath. She finally released him and he started gasping and crying out.

"Ah!"

"DRINK!" 

Aang crawled to the bowl and got on his knees. He was about to pick it up but Azula slammed him down on all fours.

Aang's cheeks turned red and a few teardrops fell into the bowl as he finally stuck his face in and started lapping up the milk.

"The sooner you stop resisting the better off you'll be. If you had just drank your milk like a good boy then you wouldn't be hurting as much as you are now."

Aang was desperately trying to hold on, to make sure that by the time his friends got to him, he wouldn't belong to her, but that became more difficult after hearing what she just said. He wasn't sure how much longer he could last and he couldn't help the longing he had to be held by her as she made him suck on her breast. He hated to admit it but that was at least better then what she was making him do now.


	18. Azula's victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang finally submits to Azula.

“Well, are you finally ready to submit Avatar?” Azula asked, picking up the bowl.

Aang didn’t respond.

“I have no problem letting your friends hear you scream some more.”

“No, please stop!” Aang pleaded.

“I’m sorry what was that?”

“I SAID STOP! NO MORE! PLEASE DON’T MAKE THEM LISTEN ANYMORE!”

“Do you not remember your place?”

Aang pondered what she said for a moment then it came to him. He clenched his fists and closed his eyes tightly before inevitably bowing down to her.

“Please… M-master don’t make my friends listen to me scream anymore!”

“Oh, such a good boy, now was that so hard?” Azula taunted.

She walked over to the window and closed it.

“Now we can move onto more pleasant things. Don’t go anywhere or I’ll make your friends listen to you scream some more.”

When Azula left Aang started slamming his head into the floor. He screamed and the defeated tone in his voice was clear as day. Luckily as far as he knew, his friends couldn’t hear it. He stayed with his head to the floor until he passed out from exhaustion. He just wanted to feel something. He was tired of feeling pain and fear. By the time Azula entered the room again, he had pushed all thoughts of his friends out of his mind. All he focused on was following Azula's orders and not getting hurt.

“Awww, you poor thing, I promise you’ll get used to your new life. Now then sit up.”

Aang tried to move but he was too afraid to do so. Azula smirked as she said in a more menacing tone.

“I said sit up.” 

Aang did so as quickly as he could.  
“Alright now this will keep you from spilling your seed during our fun time. Stay still.” Azula ordered as she put a bright pink chastity cage over his penis. 

Aang blushed at the sight of such a feminine thing being slid on him. 

Aang blushed at the sight of such an embarrassing object being clasped on him by Azula. He let out a moan when she put it on.

"There we are, now we're ready for more pleasant activities. Get on all fours."

Aang trembled, he hated the thought of being played with but it was still better than torture he supposed.

"Do I need to make you?" She threatened when he was too slow to react.

"NO! N-no!" Aang cried as he got on his hands and knees.

The terror in his voice put a smile on her face. She listened to his scared, rapid breathing for a moment before sticking two fingers in his butt.

"M-mmmhh!"

Aang closed his eyes tightly and hung his head low in shame. He tried picturing Katara doing this but that only made him sad so he pushed the image out of his mind immediately. Azula explored his hole for a few minutes before her fingers grazed a spot deep inside him that made him cry out. 

“Ah!”

"oh, did my pet like that?" Azula chuckled as she slammed her fingers back in.

His cheeks were fully red as he looked back at her and nodded.

“Hnngh, Oh, mhh, Ah, AH!” 

Aang’s moans started getting louder as she kept pounding that sensitive spot she found.

“St… Oh… St… A- stop, please n-no more!” Aang pleaded with tears in his eyes as he started crying out of embarrassment. 

The pleasure became too much for him to bare and now part of him was now wanting her to torture him more. He had never experienced anything this intense before and he really hated it, especially since Azula was the one doing this to him. 

“I gotta go grab a few more things before we continue. Are you having fun, my pet?”

Aang was silent.

“Well, you’ll get used to it soon enough." Azula dragged Aang to the back of the room and chained him to the floor again.

As soon as she was gone Aang curled up into a ball and started sobbing again.

“I...I’m so sorry!” he sobbed, knowing that his friends couldn't hear, but still needing to say it.

The dreadful anticipation for the arrival of his friends made him hope that they wouldn’t find him. He hated himself for giving up on them, giving in to a monster like Azula. He couldn’t help but picture them hating him, hating the thing she was turning him into. He couldn’t bear the thought of the looks on his friends faces if they saw her doing something sexual to him, and saw that he was just letting her toy with him like that. He hated himself for giving up, he didn’t deserve to be rescued now, he deserved to be punished for letting everyone he cared about down.

Azula came back holding a bag and she reached in and pulled out a butt plug with a long tail on it. 

“What are you…”

“Shhh, just sit up and let me put it in.”

“Put it in?”

Azula grabbed his neck and squeezed.

“OWW! STOP!” Aang screamed as he got back on his hands and knees. 

“Oh? Are you giving me orders now? Pet?” Azula asked sinisterly as she tightened her grip.

“AHH! N-NO! I’M SORRY!” 

“WHAT’S THAT?!”

“I’M SORRY MASTER! PLEASE, STOP SQUEEZING, AH!”

“That’s better, now this is going to probably feel weird so brace yourself.” Azula explained before shoving the butt plug deep inside his hole. 

“Ah!”

“There, now you really are a pet. Have a look.” Azula said as she pulled out a mirror and let him see the pink tail that was now sticking out of his arse.

"Bark for me." Azula ordered.

Aang did nothing. In response Azula heated the hand she held the leash in and the heat traveled to the collar and Aang felt a burning sensation around his neck. He immediately sat on his legs and grabbed the collar. It burned his hand, he heard sizzling and he could feel the steam as it rose from the collar.

"Agh!"

"There's a good boy. Oh, how about we go for a walk? Would you like that?"

Aang shook his head.

"You'd rather stay here?" Azula asked, heating up the collar again.

"Hnngh! No!"

"Alright then, let's go." 

Aang started to stand but Azula pushed him back down.

"Ah, ah, ah. I'm taking you for a walk. You be a good boy now."

Azula opened the door and looked down at Aang who let his head drop. He regretted his decision to submit to her even though he had no choice if he wanted her to stop hurting him.

Aang crawled out the door and stayed next to Azula as she walked next to him. 

"I BELIEVE EVERYONE DESERVES A BREAK . COME AND SEE MY NEW PET!"

"No." Aang muttered under his breath.

Azula looked at Aang from time to time, enjoying seeing how broken and humiliated he looked.

"When we get back to your room I'll give you a treat for being such a good pet ."

Everything Azula said tore his heart apart. Soon people started lining the halls as they laughed at him, calling him a sweet little puppy, and asking Azula if they could pet him. She ignored them and just kept walking. Aang tried hiding himself behind Azula , but she quickly pulled him back to her side. 

One man went to pet Aang but Azula shot him a nasty glare and thankfully he backed off. Aang was relieved that Azula did that and it made him sick that he felt this way. The more he was with her, and saw how well she took care of him,the more it made him want his friends not to find him , because he knew that if they came, she would not only hurt him, but his friends too, and he would be unable to do anything about it. Aang started sobbing again. 

“Awww, what’s the matter?” Azula asked as she knelt down and gently grabbed his face. 

“P-please, don’t hurt them.” Aang begged.

“Oh, you’re worried about your friends. Well, you should be, but I’ll tell you what, if they surrender, I’ll let them see you and I won’t hurt them. How’s that sound?”

Aang didn’t answer. 

“We’ll send a message to your friends once we get back.”  
Tears fell from Aang’s eyes silently and he looked away from her unable to stand the sight of her. She resumed walking him. She took him to the firebenders.

“Look at my new pet boys.” Azula proudly proclaimed.

They turned around and smiled at him sinisterly. 

“Oh, wonderful firelord Azula.” Rojo praised

“Can we play with him?” Tosun asked.

“Oh, Be patient Tosun.” Rojo scolded.

“I’ll allow it, just don’t be too rough.”

Aang started whimpering and he crawled behind Azula again. Azula heated up the leash again. 

“Agh! N-NO! Please don’t let them hurt me!” Aang begged, starting to cry out.

“You’d rather I hurt you instead?” Azula asked looking back at him with a smile. 

Aang’s breathes were filled with fear as he scrambled out and crawled back to her side.

"I would reward you for how fast you came out, but it seems you still don't know your place. Go wild boys, just don't make him numb or break him."

Azula straddled Aang and held him in place with her legs, squeezing his thighs to keep him from retreating behind her again. He struggled and begged her to let him go.

"Please, stop!" Aang cried.

Tosun and Raka stood on either side of Aang and proceeded to take turns kicking him. Azula stepped back and watched as Aang was knocked on his side. They kept kicking him, he gasped for air each time Tosun kicked his stomach, and groaned each time Raka kicked his back. Azula just smiled and watched his torment.  
After a while Aang coughed up some blood. 

“Alright that’s enough.” Azula said.

They backed away and Rojo stepped forward. When Aang saw the giant man towering over him he tried to run but Rojo lifted him up by his shoulders and embraced his body in a hug, pinning his arms to his side. 

"My sincerest apologies if I break him, Firelord Azula."

She smirked and chuckled a little. Aang struggled and tried desperately to get out of his grasp. Rojo grinned and laughed at how weak and helpless he was. Aang's penis grinded on Rojo's body which made him moan and start getting hard,making his cage punch the skin around his dick tightly. He started blushing. He tried to pull his waist away but Rojo started to squeeze.

"Argh! Nnng... Ah!"

Aang was so terrified that he started screaming for Azula. Slowly but surely, the pressure he was forced to endure was too much for him to handle and he started screaming.

"AAAAHH!"

He heard Appa's roar again, but just barely, and it didn't seem like anyone else noticed. Tears flowed down his face and his heart broke when he heard it. He tried to close his mouth and resist screaming anymore but it was no use, the pain was too much for him. He tried as best he could to beg Azula to put a stop to this but he couldn't. Soon it felt as if his bones could snap like a twig. He finally was able to get some kind of words out of his mouth.

"PL...EASE! MA…"

"ENOUGH!" Azula ordered.

Rojo let him go immediately. She picked Aang up and took him back to his room. All three men thanked Azula as she left.

“Oh, you liked that little hug didn’t you.” Azula observed as she looked down at his caged erection.


	19. Sexual torment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang struggles to endure Azula's unending torment.

When they got back to the room Azula chained Aang up so his arms and legs made an X. Then she looked at the cage with a sinister smile. Aang gasped when he saw what she was planning.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T, I'LL BE GOOD!" Aang shouted in terror.

"Oh, I know you will. I'm not doing this because you were bad." Azula said menacingly.

Aang started struggling, trying as hard as he could to break the shackles but it was useless. Azula wrapped her hand around his tip and pulled the skin back. The pleasure Aang felt was so intense that he was terrified of her touching it. She brought her face near his tip and started licking it.

"AH, Oh, N-NO, STOP!" Aang cried.

He struggled even harder and tried to hold back his body's desire to cum. Azula swallowed and sucked around his member bringing him near to breaking point multiple times. His back arched as her cheeks hollowed around him. He felt disgusted with himself but his body was in paradise. He absolutely loathed how good she was making him feel. She blew out her mouth at times and the warm breath attacked and stimulated every inch of his wiener making the pleasure that much more insane and no matter how he pleaded she didn't stop until he was right about to cum. That's when he held the urge to orgasm in with all his might. When she finally stopped his penis was so big it shocked him, and the pain he felt from how much cum had built up made him so uncomfortable. He didn't think he could take it if she touched his shaft again.

"Did you like that? I know I did. How about we move onto something else?" Azula asked.

"N-no! Stop it."

"Oh, but we're just getting started. Don't worry, you'll enjoy this eventually." 

"Not with you!"

"Do you want your friends to hear you scream more?"

Aang fell silent. 

"Good boy, now let's continue."

Azula pinched and pulled Aang's nipples.

"A-ah! What?"

"Does this feel better than you expected Avatar?" Azula sneered.

"N-no stop, please! No more. No more!"

Aang's pleas fell on deaf ears as Azula started to twist his nipples in addition to pinching and pulling them.

"Ah, nnngh, ah!"

The intense torturous pleasure surging through his nipples soon took his ability to speak away from him and all that came out were his moans as tears flowed down his face. 

Azula chuckled and said, "You hate feeling so good because of me, don't you? Well, if you're good, your hatred will come to pass, in time you'll love it when I do this."

"Hm, uh, ah!"

She let go of his nipples and started gently massaging his chest and torso, as she did Aang felt her hands slowly getting warmer. 

"Ah, w-wait… I-I'm, nngh, hungry!" He tried to find an excuse to make her stop. 

"Good, I'll feed you after I'm done with this." 

There was no getting out of this without his bending. Unless his friends showed up. He hated how helpless Azula made him feel, he had no choice but to take whatever she did to him.

When he started sweating he began panicking because of the immense amount of pleasure that coursed through his body due to her touch. 

"Ah, AH!"

Azula laughed as she heard him beginning to wail in pleasure. 

"There you go, see? It's not so bad when you behave now is it?"

Aang would have said it was if he could speak, but the pleasure Azula forced through him made that impossible. He stopped struggling and relaxed as the warmth broke his resistance. Azula kept breaking his heart and he hated how she made him relax so easily. Aang was no longer concerned with his friends, now he was worried about Azula and figuring out how to keep her from hurting him even more. He was so depressed that he no longer wanted his friends to show up. All he wanted was to make Azula happy, so she wouldn't hurt him, but he knew she wouldn't allow him to be happy with her. She enjoyed seeing him in pain. All he could do now was endure everything she did to him. A task that would prove difficult for him, impossible he dared to imagine.


	20. Aang's hard time

"Now then, I think you've earned a treat." Azula said as she got undressed.

Aang laid on her lap, closed his eyes and started sucking her breast when she presented it to him in a sick sort of routine. He tried to forget about his friends, and push out the thought of Katara seeing him like this. While he would prefer to fight and resist, he knew that he wouldn't forgive himself if anything happened to them. He wanted to spare himself the pain that thinking about his friends caused him, so he turned his focus to Azula, her gentle hold on his neck, the warm milk that she was providing and her squishy breasts. 

As soon as Azula noticed a smile forming on his face, she lifted Aang up and smashed him into the ground, then she chained him to the floor. 

"Ah! W-what did I…"

"You aren't allowed to be happy. Not unless I say so." Azula scolded. 

She formed two whips in her hands made of fire. Aang could see the blue glow and feel the intense heat. 

"N-NO MASTER, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! I-I'VE BEEN GOOD!" Aang cried.

"I know you have, but you need to remember why you're here, Avatar."

"I DO! I DO REMEMBER!! PLEASE STOP!"

Despite his protests he didn't see the light die down, on the contrary, it got brighter.

"No! NO!"

Aang could feel the heat as the whip traveled through the air towards his back, screaming when it hit his flesh. Each strike left a red stripe on his back and soon it was covered with them. The pain was so great that it eventually left him unconscious. The last thing he saw before everything went dark was Azula reaching for him.

"Since you belong to me now, you need to look like you do. That blue arrow should do nicely to remind you and your friends of that."

She left and grabbed a table and started painting his arrow. She outlined it in black and made the blue part red. She worked slowly,being sure not to miss an inch of it. She covered his whole body, everywhere there was a blue spot, she turned it red. 

"He'll be so horrified when he sees what I've done, but he won't forget who his master is from now on."

Azula continued and when she was done, she inspected her handy work. Satisfied with the result she waited for him to wake up, standing right outside the door. 

When she heard Aang stir she entered holding a Mirror behind her back. Aang saw the tattoos on his arms were red now and was shocked, he gasped and saw Azula out of the corner of his eye. 

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Aang cried in disbelief.

"I gave you a little makeover to remind you of who you belong to, and to let your friends see it as well, if they can make it here that is. As you know, this ship can easily outfly your Bison."

Aang fell to the floor in tears as he tried to rub the paint off, but it was too late, as it had already dried. Azula pulled the Mirror out from behind her back and showed him his head. When he saw the arrow on his head was red and black as well he started crying.

"I wonder what your friends will think if you get to see them again? Now, it's time we got back to eating." She said as she grabbed Aang and laid him in her lap once more.

He didn't feel like eating, but he sucked her breast anyways, knowing he couldn't do anything about it.

"You'll feel better about all this I promise. It's not that bad if you're a good boy after all."

Aang couldn't push out the thoughts of his friends or Katara as easily right now, and the thought of them seeing everything Azula did to him pierced his heart like a dagger, bringing him to tears again.

"Now you know my pain Avatar, but I'm sure we can help each other feel better." Azula said with a chilling smile.

"THERE IT IS! THAT HAS TO BE WHERE AANG IS!" Katara shouted, as the giant airprison came into view at last.

"It is." Zuko affirmed.

"Appa, let Aang know we're here!"

"NO! That ship can fly faster than anything I've ever seen, if we alert them in any way our chances of getting to him slip away!"

Despite Zuko's warning, Appa roared, causing both Aang and Azula to hear it loud and clear. Both of them looked towards the window.

"APPA!" Aang cried joyfully. 

He couldn't help himself because of how close he knew they were. Even though he didn't want them to see him like this, deep down, he missed them, especially Appa. Azula smiled when she saw the fire that was reignited in Aang's eyes. 

"Since our play time might be over soon…."

Azula heated her hand and went to jab his stomach. Aang grabbed her wrist with both hands and tried with all his might to keep her from doing anything else to him. 

The ship started to rumble and Zuko saw the ship moving faster. 

“No, NO! We won’t make it on that ship now!” Zuko cried in frustration. 

“Appa feels differently about the situation. He’s just as determined as we are to get him back.” Toph said, feeling the low grumble Appa made in his throat. 

That rumble turned into a powerful roar as he whipped his tail downwards and shot a gust of air behind him causing him to move faster. 

“We’re almost there twinkle toes.”

“APPA CAN YOU GET US ON TOP OF THAT SHIP?!” Zuko screamed at the bison.

Appa replied with another grizzly roar. 

Back on the ship Azula was laughing as her hot hand slowly got closer and closer to Aang’s stomach. She could see the fear in his eyes and Aang could see the joy in hers. He was sweating and started getting tired and eventually Azula overpowered him and jabbed her four fingers into his stomach causing him to shriek from the pain. Appa landed on the ship and dug his massive paws in, to keep himself from sliding off. Katara was the first to jump off, followed by Zuko, then finally Sokka and Toph landed on the airship as well. 

“STAND BACK!!” Toph shouted as she spit in her hands and rubbed them together.

She grabbed the ship and pulled the metal apart creating a hole that Katara was the first to jump into. 

“WE HAVE INTRUDERS! STOP THEM BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY!” Lin Que roared.   
“Finally, some action!” Toph said with a smirk.

They heard Aang screaming and Momo who was perched on Katara’s shoulder took off and soared towards Aang, dodging fire nation and earth kingdom soldiers.

“HEY! MOMO NO! COME BACK!” Katara yelled as she and the rest of the gang started fighting their way through earth kingdom and fire nation soldiers. 

Sokka used his brand new space sword to disarm spearmen, and did his best to cover Katara. Toph's metal bending was the most effective, as she took parts of the ship off and smacked everyone in their path aside. Outside the ship Appa got impatient as he heard Aang screaming so he took off, sending a slice of air at one of the ship's engines and it sliced it clean off. The ship began losing speed . 

“Good thinking Appa.” Zuko complimented as they regained their balance from the sudden jolt. 

That gave Aang the opportunity he needed to get Azula off of him, but before he could get up she got on top of him and pinned his arms above his head as she once again heated her hand and this time placed the whole palm on his chest, making him scream in pain. Katara saw the door and ran as fast as she could to it.

“AAANG!”

The door was slightly ajar, but she couldn’t see them inside. Momo slipped through the opening, roaring like a leopard as he dashed at Azula’s head. Without taking her attention off of Aang Azula raised her hot hand and grabbed Momo’s tiny head. 

“NO! MOMO!” Aang screamed as he saw some water whip the back of Azula’s hand causing her to let go. 

When Katara opened the door fully the first thing she saw was Azula’s hand around Momo’s head, so she reacted impulsively, but when she saw both Aang and Azula completely nude she gasped in shock. As she saw glimpses of all the horrible things Azula had put Aang through, anger and rage slowly built up and tears flowed down her face. With a scream she whipped some more water at Azula, who tossed Aang aside and blocked all of her attacks effortlessly. Katara was able to defend herself against Azula’s attacks too, but it was more difficult for her since she was so blinded by hatred and still shocked from seeing Azula and Aang nude. 

Azula eventually found her opening and blasted Katara out the door, then went in for the kill by sending a massive stream of fire at her. Aang stood up and got in between Katara and the roaring blue flames, bracing himself in the door frame and widening his body as much as he could to keep her from getting hurt. The flames covered his entire backside from his head to his butt and he screamed in immense pain and his back arched. It felt almost as bad as the time Azula hit him with lightning way back during the siege of ba sing se. 

“AAAHHHH!” 

Katara was getting up on her feet when Aang got in the way and she lunged forward to catch him before he fell to the floor. Azula smiled as she approached and reached her hand out towards Katara, who held Aang as tightly as she could in her arms and closed her eyes while burying her face into Aang’s head. Azula was about to try and pry Aang away from her when she heard grunting and saw a fire nation soldier fly into the wall. She burned Katara’s arms which caused her to let go of him and grabbed Aang by his neck and ran away. 

“KATARA! ARE YOU OKAY?! WHERE ARE THEY?!” Zuko shouted as he checked the room they were in.

“Azula ran that way. We can’t lose him again!” Katara said as she stood up and they all chased after her. 

They found her waiting in another room.

“IT’S OVER AZULA! DO YOURSELF A FAVOR AND HAND HIM OVER!” Zuko ordered.

“DO MYSELF A FAVOR?! HA! We all know you want me dead. Besides, I was hoping you would show up so that I could give him back to you.” Azula said in a cocky manner.

“What?”

Azula threw Aang at Zuko who caught him,the surprising weight almost causing him to fall backwards if the others hadn’t jumped in and kept him upright. 

“The Avatar belongs to me now!” Azula said with a satisfied smirk on her face.

She then quickly reached out and pulled a lever, opening up a small part of the floor beneath her and she fell through it. She flew away laughing maniacally. 

“Grrr! Come on we have to get out of here before we’re all under water.”

They all raced through the ship and Toph made another hole in the side of the ship.

“APPA OVER HERE!” She screamed.

Appa flew over to them and positioned himself right below the opening. Zuko gave Aang to Katara and jumped down onto Appa. The others quickly followed suit and as soon as everyone was on board he darted away from the wretched sky prison. 

Everyone looked down at Katara who was holding Aang in her lap. 

“You think he’ll be ok?” Sokka asked.

“I-I don’t know.” Katara replied sadly. She held Aang close, resting her head on his shoulder, breaking into bitter tears.   
Aang was dreaming again. He was surrounded by fire and it felt like he was being burned but his body was unmarred by the fire. A shadow was cast over him, prompting him to look up and see a giant, nude Azula standing before him. She laughed and reached her massive hand towards him. Aang tried to run but she grabbed him and sat down opening up her vulva and shoving his lower body inside. He struggled as she tightened her opening and squeezed him. The pain was so intense that he felt like his bones were breaking and his breath was constricted. His penis rubbed against her inner walls but instead of feeling pleasure, he felt pain and it grew along with his member. He was terrified of cumming as he slowly felt an orgasm rising up. He tried his best to hold it in but it made the pain he felt increase, which heightened his desire to release but also made him more afraid for what would happen when he inevitably came. Suddenly he heard Katara and saw her running towards them. She made a giant tsunami but before she could launch it at Azula, she was grabbed and eaten faster than Aang could scream. After that, the rest of his friends came charging in and they all got eaten as well. Azula resumed stimulating Aang's pecker afterwards and he came almost instantly. Azula then used one finger to push Aang all the way into her hole and he fell into an endless dark void. He landed on something wet and the clear liquid rippled around him. He stood up and called out to his friends who all laughed menacingly in response. 

When they all came into view they had Azula's face where theirs should have been.They approached him and held him down. Aang struggled to break free but wasn't able to, and he suddenly felt a sharp pain on the back of his neck. Katara bit him with razor sharp teeth and the rest of his friends joined in. He heard Azula laughing, but there were too many haunting laughs echoing all around him to hear where hers came from and he screamed in agony as they started tearing his flesh from his bones like a piece of chicken. When they finished the flesh on his back, they turned him over and went to work on his front. The last thing he saw before waking up screaming in a cold sweat was Katara's wide open jaws coming for his face.

Katara ran into the room. She walked up to Aang who was sweating, whimpering, rocking back and forth, and when Katara reached for him he pulled away. She paused for a second before placing her hand gently on his shoulder. 

"Hey, I was just about to resume healing your wounds. How are you, um… doing?" Katara asked softly.

Aang started crying and opened his arms like a bird, diving into her arms, and hugging her closely. Everyone else barreled into the room. Sokka was the first of them to greet Aang.

"Hey Aang." he said softly "You doing alright?"

"I think so. My body still hurts a lot, but I'm happy you're all here. Where's Momo? Is he ok?"

"Yes. He's outside with Appa." Zuko assured Aang.

"So I…" Aang hesitated.

"What is it?" Katara asked, breaking their close hug to look into his eyes.

Aang paused for a long moment before letting out a heavy sigh.

"Nothing, I'm just… really happy to see everyone." He breathed in a melancholic tone. 

“Is it about a dream you had?”

“I-I don’t want to talk about it. I just want to go back to how things were before.”

“Aang…”

“Katara” Zuko interrupted. “He’ll tell us when he’s ready.”

“No! I don’t want to talk about it, I just want to forget. I want to feel happy again.” Aang said as he felt tears start to fill his eyes. “I’m tired of feeling bad.”

“Maybe some fresh air will help?”

Aang tried to stand up but a wave of pain shot through his entire body and he fell back onto the bed. 

“Hey take it easy, nice and slow, alright?” Katara instructed as she held her hands out to him.

He held onto her tightly as she helped him out of bed slowly and carefully.

“I’ve healed most of your major wounds but it looks like the pain is still there.” 

“Where’s my staff?” Aang questioned , remembering he had one before he was captured the first time.

“Oh, here.” Zuko said as he pulled Aang’s glider out from behind him and handed it over.

“Thanks.”

Aang propped himself up and Katara, while staying close, let him try walking on his own for a little bit. More pain echoed through him with each wobbly step he took. He almost fell but Katara caught him before he hit the ground. 

“Maybe you need another healing session first?” Katara suggested guiding him back to the bed and tucking him in. 

Katara went to grab some water as Aang continued to feel short bursts of pain rippling through his whole body. 

“Man, you got it real bad huh Twinkle toes?” Toph asked listening to his pained raspy breaths.

“You don’t know the half of it.” Aang croaked with a harsh laugh.

The room was silent except for Aang, who was trying as hard as he could not to let out any sound as the pain slowly grew more intense. He was trying to understand what was happening to him, he had never experienced anything like this before. Eventually he heard laughter echoing like he was in a cave. He knew it was Azula’s. 

“No! No, no NO!” Aang cried as he tried to stand up again.

“Aang wait! Don’t try and move right now.” Sokka said as he rushed to hold him down along with the others noticing that he was freaking out.

Instead of seeing his friends, he saw Azula all around him whilst he was in a dark, foreboding room. Azula was burning him with her hands on his chest and torso, and he started howling as a burning sensation flowed into him where she touched.

“What’s happening?! Katara cried rushing into the room. 

“I-I think he’s having a flashback?” Sokka guessed.

“Aang? Aang! can you hear me?” She asked with great concern.

Suddenly Appa groaned loudly, breaking the trance he was in and the room returned to normal but he still heard Azula laughing in his mind.   
“Get her out, get her out, GET HER OUT!” Aang screamed as he grasped his head with both hands, his fingertips turning white. 

“Aang, listen to me. Azula’s not here. She can’t hurt you anymore! Look at me!” Zuko said as he grabbed hold of Aang’s head and brought his face down to meet Aang’s.

He opened his eyes and saw Zuko and her voice slowly died out. 

“She can’t hurt you anymore. I won’t let her. None of us will, alright?”

Aang nodded and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Zuko and sobbing. Zuko embraced his head and massaged it. 

“Shhh, I promise she’s not going to hurt you ever again, I’ll make sure of it.” 

Zuko looked up at everyone after a minute and told them that he had to leave and that he’d be back to check up on him later. After a few moments he let go and headed out the door. 

“Aang, If you ever want to talk to anyone about what happened, you can come see me anytime.”

Aang didn’t respond. He just continued crying, burying his face in his legs and hugging his knees. 

After the door shut behind him Katara piped up.  
“Maybe talking about what happened will help?”

“NO! I DON'T WANT TO!” Aang screamed, “I-I DON’T… I don’t want to.”

Aang laid down and turned towards the wall on his side of the bed.

“Come on, we should give him some space.” Sokka suggested placing a hand on Katara’s shoulder.

Everyone left the room, with Katara being the last one out, looking over at Aang before she shut the door behind her. Aang laid down, Groaning from the pain. He just wanted to sleep, but every nerve on his body was screaming out in pain. Aang tried to lay still because tossing and turning made the pain worse, but he was unable to control himself. Katara and the others entered the room, and she grabbed some water, ready to begin another healing session.

As soon as he felt the cold water on his skin he started to relax, letting out a sigh of relief, even as he started to cry again.   
“Poor guy.” Sokka said.

“You don’t know half of it.” Toph Rebutted.

Katara, however, had an idea. 

“Toph, could you talk to Aang for a little while? Or rather listen to him?”

“Um, that’s more your thing tuts.”

“Please, you’re the best person for him to talk to at the moment, and he has to do it with someone. He won’t move past this if he doesn’t.”

“I’ll listen but he’s the one that has to speak up. I’ll only wait for an hour though, then I’m out.”

“Ok, deal.”

Aang was in too much pain to protest. So he just laid there and let Katara heal him. 

“Where does it hurt?”

“Everywhere! Everywhere.” Aang sobbed.

Katara understood what he meant. He didn’t just mean physically, it was mentally, and emotionally as well. She hurt him in every way imaginable, and she knew that there were some wounds her water couldn’t fix, and maybe neither could time.  
After she was done, everyone left except Toph, who brought a chair into the room and sat in it arms and legs crossed and head down like she was sleeping. 

They sat in silence for a minute until Aang spoke up.

“Toph? Can you tell me why I’m feeling like this?” Aang asked in a sad tone of voice.

“I can only tell how you feel, you gotta tell me why Twinkle toes, but I think I got a pretty good guess that it has something to do with Azula.”

Aang giggled a little and wiped the tears from his eyes. “Yeah you got that right.”

“So what’s the story?”

“Well, Azula she... she did a lot to me.”

“I got that much already, tell me something I don’t know.”

“She, ummm… Fed me her milk?”

“Her what?!”

“You know her… Body milk?”

“SHE BREASTFED YOU?!”

“Y-yeah.” Aang admitted his face going rosey red. He continued after taking a deep breath to calm himself and focus. “I tried to keep her from doing it but she took my bending from me and I wasn’t strong enough to get out of her grasp. It was so frustrating and humiliating.”

“Yeah that would be pretty bad. I’ve felt people that feel as upset as you are, but not nearly as intense and to the same extent. You’re WAY off the deep end Twinkle toes.”

“Really?”

“Yep, tell me more.”

Aang told her about how they burned his air nomad clothes and painted the arrow on his head with fire nation colors, then about all the times he almost lost Momo, and finally he talked about the dreams and hallucinations he had. Toph sat for a while and pondered everything Aang said. 

“I’ll be right back.” Toph said getting up and leaving hurriedly.

“Wait! Where are you…”

“I'LL BE BACK!!” Toph roared slamming the door behind her.

A few minutes past and the door opened, To Aang’s surprise and delight Iroh walked in.

“I hear you’re having a bit of trouble Avatar.” Iroh said with a kind smile on his face. “I’m at least glad to see you back home, but your friend said you are not doing much better.”

“She’s right.”

“I can see why. Tea?” Iroh offered revealing it from behind his back.

“Sure, thanks.” Aang said with a smile.

He tried taking a sip but the warmth brought back terrible memories of Azula.

“Um, I'll drink it later.”

“Azula is a master at breaking people. It’s why she gained such a reputation in the fire nation. And it’s why my nephew hates her so much.”

“Zuko’s mad that I still don’t want to kill her even after what she did to me.”

“You have such a gentle heart, it would take a long time with her before you grew to hate her like Zuko does. And now he hates her even more. He’s devoted all the resources he can into finding Azula. I don’t blame him. He sees you as a little brother.”

“Yeah, he’s like a brother to me too.”

“It’s hard to believe that we were once enemies, it feels like a lifetime ago. Zuko has changed so much.”

“Yeah but do you really think he’ll…”

“I do. He’s seen the path of destruction Azula has caused first hand. He’s the only one that truly understands his sister, and now that he’s seen her destructive nature imposed on you... well, that was the final straw for him.”

“I want to forget about her but…”

“Forgetting won’t get rid of the pain, only hide it. What you need to do is take back what she stole from you, and I know a way we can start.”   
Iroh grabbed a bowl and a paintbrush and prepared some blue ink, then came back and started painting his tattoos the color they were before. 

“I keep hearing her voice in my head, laughing at me, hurting me, hurting my friends and I can’t do anything about it.”

“That’s why you have friends. They make up for what you lack.”

“What is it that I lack?”

“The ability to let go.”

Aang’s head sunk at the realization, as he knew how true that was. 

“What Azula did to you was not your fault, she is the one to blame.”

“Yeah but…”

“No! You had nothing to do with Azula’s hatred and anger. Her passion was towards her father more than anything, and she took after him as well. He was ruthless and showed no mercy or compassion to anyone, even his own son. That scar was from him, a reminder of his failure , banishment and stripped of his honor, until he could capture you and bring you to him.”

“Maybe... the next way I can take back what she stole from me is drinking this?” Aang said as he picked up the tea and breathed in and out before taking a sip.

Iroh smiled at him, “You truly are amazing Avatar. I can tell that she hasn’t broken your spirit, only cracked it.”

“How?”

“You wouldn’t have taken my tea if she had.”

Aang giggled a little and Iroh chuckled. 

“I can take you to see Zuko now if you’d like. He’s probably the best person that can help you take back what Azula stole.”

“If you really think so, then sure.”

“We can go after you finish your tea.”

Aang was willing to do whatever it took to get his honor and spirit back. He knew that everything Iroh said was true, Zuko was the one that understood what he was going through the most. He was looking forward to meeting with him again and with the final bit of tea slurped up, Aang got dressed in the Kuzon outfit he wore a long time ago, and headed out with Iroh to really begin his journey.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience.
> 
> http://tiny.cc/NI0W4


End file.
